Savannah
by Cap. C
Summary: After gaining safety within a CEDA community and starting a new life, Rochelle decides to contribute to the population by having a baby. During this time, Nick and Ellis must learn more about themselves and each other. Nick/Ellis, possible others.
1. CEDA's Request

**_((I almost forgot this part, I do not ow__n Valve or _Left4dead ___one or two, this is just for fun! Enjoy!))_**

Chapter One

It had taken one year to rebuild most of what was destroyed, three months to make sure everyone was clean of the infection, and now five months later CEDA's request was still in the back of her mind. Savannah wasn't her home town, but she knew she wouldn't find anything back home. At least here she was starting a new life, with a new job as a news reporter, and a new home with the people who had brought her this far. There weren't any more monsters to be afraid of, but there was a new silence that frightened everyone.

People were starting to miss the sounds of children, all of the young had been taken by the infection as soon as it struck, their body's to weak to fight the infection leaving them for dead. It was fortunate that they didn't have to suffer, but that left them with no chances of trying to survive, not that they possibly could. She was surprised anyone had survived in the first place.

'Knights of Columbus, how am I going to bring something like this up to them?' Rochelle sighed loudly at her thoughts. She didn't agree with CEDA five months ago, but now she was starting to consider her age, and how long the news station would keep her. She was starting to think about how much good another child could bring to the world.

Coach glanced over at Rochelle who was standing close to the stove, she held the frying pan in her hand hovering away from the flame, "Them eggs wont cook like that. I guess this is why you told us not to make any jokes about you in the kitchen, huh?" He chuckled "What's been troubling you baby-girl?"

Rochelle blinked a few times before snapping back to the reality, she smiled nervously at Coach "Ah well-" She paused thinking her words over "There is something I would like to ask of you all, tonight" She figured she'd win them over with an amazing dinner.

"Well, alright." Coach frowned thinking something was wrong, "As soon as we are all home we can talk about it."

Rochelle nodded her head slowly, she somehow wished they would all disagree and make this easy on her. But deep down she really wanted to be a part of something bigger, she always did.

-----------------

After breakfast everyone got ready for work, it was Ellis' day off so he figured he'd try to encourage Nick to get a job. He felt sorry for Nick, seeing him around the house doing nothing, at least Rochelle and Coach had jobs to keep them busy and even friends. But Nick just seemed to slow down a lot after a few days at CEDA.

"Good mornin'!" He marched into the room with a large smile spread across his face, flopping down on the bed with his head rested in his hands, his face close to Nick's.

Nick opened one eye slowly, turning his head to face Ellis. It had got to the point where he didn't bother pulling away, the boy had no boundaries and telling him to stop could only do so much. "What?" He said in a dry irritated voice.

"Well I was wondering, I could use another job to keep me entertained." He said nodding his head "So I was wondering if you could tag along, you never know maybe you'll find a job too? Not that you need one or anythin', but a job ain't all that bad."

Ellis was just about to give up and leave, he wasn't comfortable with the long pause. "Why not" Nick pulled himself out of bed, "Let me just get ready."

Ellis had to bite his lip to keep himself from cheering, 'Victory!' He had won this battle with ease.

"Yea yea, sure!" Ellis got up and quickly left the room.

After a few minutes Nick walked out, he looked so different in his jeans and dress shirt. "I'm still not used to seeing you without that white suit Nick." Ellis smiled.

"Do I look bad or something?" Nick looked down at himself, he needed to get himself a new suit but the issue was money at the moment, which was a strange feeling to him.

"No no!" Ellis said loudly, he was afraid Nick would think twice about going. "It looks pretty nice on you."

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm not going" Nick pointed at him.

"I was just sayin'!" Ellis whined, "Now come on, day's a wastin'."


	2. An Awkward Proposal

Chapter Two

In Nick's opinion, it hadn't been the most productive day. "How in the hell did you get a job in the first place? It's that accent isn't it? It's like a mating call for you hicks" At least he was sounding like himself again, thought Ellis.

Rochelle looked to the door when they walked in, "Oh my God!" She gasped, "Coach look, Nick was outside and he didn't melt."

"Haha" Nick rolled his eyes "Very funny."

"I was just messing around" Rochelle bit her lip, perhaps that wasn't the best way to start things. She needed them to all be in a good mood when she popped the question.

"I thought it was funny" Coach turned the television off and got to his feet, "Now let's eat."

"I'm surprised you waited this long for us." Nick smirked.

"Don't mess with me Nicholas, I was this close to starting without you." He grumbled heading to the kitchen.

"I take it your team of pathetic adults that think they can still throw the old pig skin around lost the game?" Nick followed behind "So there were no snacks after the game?"

"Nick leave the man alone." Ellis looked at the two nervously, how was it that they still got into small fights after all they had gone through?

"Don't worry Ellis." Coach smiled at him trying to show him he wasn't upset, "I've learned to ignore Nick's cries for attention."

"Boys." Rochelle crossed her arms "Seriously, let's just sit down and enjoy our meal shall we?"

"Yea!" Ellis took his seat "I'm starvin'! All that walkin' and job huntin' really takes a toll on a guy. But I think I still got the energy to eat! I mean, after all I did a lot of walking when we were killin' them zombies, y'all remember that?" He chuckled "Oh man that was so much fun."

Coach smiled, neither of them told him to shut up this time. They just sat together and enjoyed their meal, letting Ellis do most of the talking, until Rochelle finally silenced him. "Sweetie, mind if I take a turn?"

"Ah, okay." Ellis said quietly with a small smile.

Rochelle moved the last bits of peas around her plate nervously, she had got this far and she wasn't going to turn back now. "I actually have some news."

"Oh man!" Nick laughed, "That's funny." When Rochelle didn't laugh he coughed into his fist "Oh, you aren't kidding?"

"Do you all remember the request CEDA made about five or so months ago?" Rochelle asked "Well-" She looked down stabbing a pea, "I want to be a part of it, I know I'm a little late but...That only means the baby will-"

"Baby?!" Ellis interrupted, but he seemed more excited about it than the other two.

"Well at least she has been thinking about it for five months." Nick said sarcastically, "But it's your body, if you wanna go and get a little round be my guest."

"Will you stop being such an ass? Rochelle is serious." Coach glared at Nick before looking at Rochelle and softening his expression, "Rochelle, whatever you want to do we got your back one hundred percent." He smiled, offering his hand to her across the table.

"Really?" Rochelle smiled, "That's really good because, well-" she looked at them nervously, "I want you all to be a part of it."

"I'm in!" Ellis responded right away, "Can you imagine little me's runnin' around?" He chuckled.

"Ro, I really don't think I'm a good candidate for this." Coach pulled his hand back slowly.

"Unless you want to see little assholes running around." Nick got up, "The answer is no."

Rochelle watched as Nick left the room, "Please guys." she looked back at Coach and Ellis, "The three of you are very important to me, I have no one else." She looked at them sadly.

"I'm sorry." Coach got up, he wanted Rochelle to find herself a nice guy, to get married and to do things right. But it pained him to see her this way.

"Don't worry Ro." Ellis said quietly his hand on her shoulder, "They'll come around."


	3. First Steps

Chapter Three

Ellis had made it his priority to try and convince Nick and Coach that having a baby around wasn't a bad idea. He went out early that morning, eager to find a way to convince the guys. After a few hours he returned, "Nick?!" He hollered at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell Ellis?" Nick walked out of the kitchen, a mug in his hand. "Zombies better be after your ass."

"Naw, I just was excited." Ellis laughed, "Remember how we went lookin' for work the other day? And had no luck? Well our luck has changed!" He smiled wide, proud of how calm he could stay while lying.

"I don't think I want to work at any of the places we applied for; it's not like I look forward to spending all day at work with you and then come home to you." Nick turned back into the kitchen.

"Com' on!" Ellis fallowed after, "I won't be workin' there, promise! Now get dressed! You can start right away. They are very busy recently and could use the help."

"If I go," Nick sighed "Will you stop bothering me?"

"Well if you don't go I surly will continue." Ellis grinned.

That left Nick with few options, so after getting directions from Ellis he was on his way.

------------------------

"Fucking ass clown." Nick murmured under his breath as he stood at the entrance of a very colorful display; it was a baby store of all things. "Very cute Ellis." He sighed turning to leave.

'This is exactly what he expects me to do.' Nick thought as he walked away, 'I guess it wouldn't kill me to check it out. Show him this won't change my mind.'

Before entering the store he looked around as if double-checking to make sure Ellis hadn't followed, "Welcome to 'First Steps,' how can I help you?" The woman at the front asked.

"Just looking around." Nick offered the lady a small smile.

He came up to a pair of small baby shoes. He wasn't all that heartless... He felt similar feelings towards these things like anyone else. The corners of his mouth curved into a smile.

"Nick?" Ellis' familiar voice echoed in his head, "What cha doin' here?"

"Don't play dumb Ellis-" Nick turned to face him. Rochelle stood next to Ellis, a yellow baby dress in her hands. "Rochelle?" He felt as if Ellis had cornered him. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"You think I'd just ask you something like that out of the blue?" she folded the dress calmly.

"I'm gonna go look in the boy section." Ellis announced, "You two behave yourselves now."

Rochelle just smiled at him, "Alright."

"You know he set me up, right?" Nick asked quietly, "You honestly think it was a coincidence I was here? I-" He stuffed his hands into his pant pockets. "I'm really not sure about this. I didn't have as much time to think about this."

"I know Nick." Rochelle looked at him, "But this isn't about us."

"Oh really?" Nick chuckled, "Then I guess you don't need my sperm."

"Guys!" Ellis waved something at them, "Ain't this the smallest cap in the world? I want it!"

"We're here for the baby sweetheart." Rochelle shook her head at him.

"It's too early for that too." Nick sighed.

"And what do you know about babies?" Rochelle crossed her arms, grinning at him.

"That you're going to need a lot of baby books." Nick shrugged, a smug smile on his face.

"Well you're going to need to get a job, no way in hell is my baby daddy going to be broke." Rochelle teased.

"Who said I agreed?" Nick walked over to Ellis who was still mesmerized with the baby cap. "One thing's for sure, we're going to need a swear jar."

"A what now?" Ellis blinked, just now joining the conversation.

"How much do you want to bet that I'm going to be the father? Chances are one to zero." he laughed at Ellis.

"Hey..." Ellis whined, but he flashed his goofy smile knowing Nick was just playing around.

"Thank you Nick." Rochelle smiled, taking his playful banter as a yes.

"You can thank Ellis." Nick looked away, "I'm growing soft."

"And that's okay with me." Rochelle suddenly went up to him, wrapping her arms around him. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. She could never admit it out loud, but she was really happy he had agreed.


	4. Easy Like Chocolate

Chapter Four

After being told to leave the shop by Nick, Rochelle and Ellis stopped by an ice cream shop to celebrate their victory.

"Ellis?" Rochelle walked alongside of the man, who just looked over at her, his mouth preoccupied with his "World Class Chocolate" flavored ice cream. She had never seen him so quiet. "I thought convincing Nick would be more difficult." She admitted, "How is it that you are so good with him? I mean-" She almost sounded jealous that Ellis had this power over Nick. "-You convinced him to go to work, and to help with having a baby."

Ellis thought about it, licking the ice cream before finally answering. "Nick's not all that hard to understand." He smiled "Just takes him time."

Rochelle smiled, "Boy, you think so different from everyone else. It must be nice."

Ellis just laughed, he didn't think of that before. "Naw, Nick's just the type you have to keep pushing, he likes the attention." He nodded wisely.

Rochelle shook her head at him, "I'm sure that's exactly the reason." She laughed softly, "Come on, let's hurry home before the ice cream melts."

"I think Coach would still eat it." Ellis laughed, "I've seen him eat anythin'."

--------------

When they arrived home the two sat on either side of Coach, taunting him with a bucket of ice cream. "We got this for you." Rochelle said in a soothing voice, like when ever she'd find pills and thought the boys would need it most.

"I know what you're trying to do, do you honestly think I'm that easy?" Coach huffed, slightly offended. He expected this sort of thing from Nick, who always poked at his food obsession.

"Well Nick sure was." Ellis leaned forward on the couch, "Come on Coach, it's not like we're asking you to-" Ellis scratched his head, "Well hell, it's not like Ro's ever asked somethin' so big of any of us."

"Yeah Coach, come on." Rochelle smiled "I can't just have Nick and Ellis in on this, I want it to be special…A reminder of everything that has brought us together. Please!"

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" Ellis joined in, his teeth showing as he smiled.

Coach sighed, "...Ya'll really convinced Nick?"

"Yup!" Ellis beamed, "We jus' had to ask him twice."

"That man is easy, and I hope his ears are burnin'" Coach got to his feet "Give me that ice cream." After hearing this Rochelle and Ellis practically jumped him, Coach just smiling and hugging the two. "Next time you guys bring me food, I'm gonna know something's up." He picked the tub up and headed to the kitchen, curious as to where this was heading. "I can't believe I let those two talk me into something this crazy, makes no sense." He mumbled to himself, praying he wouldn't regret this.


	5. Future Fathers

**((A bit of a time skip here...Hope everyone is enjoying it so far.))**

Chapter Five

The four sat in the Doctor's office; they were no longer nervous since this was their second time in. They got the whole explanation on the first day of how this would work, and once Rochelle was ovulating, and once the blood tests, ultrasound, and everything else necessary were confirmed, she was ready and the men had to come in. Nick and Coach hopping this would be the last time, they felt uncomfortable hearing information that was best kept to themselves.

"Are you boys ready?" A young nurse that had been helping them asked. Nick looked up and smiled.

"Of course." He got to his feet, "Are you going to be waiting at the door in case one of us needs your help?" His constant flirting was starting to drive Rochelle insane, and what was worse is that the nurse let it continue, giggling at his comments.

"Don't you have at least some amount of decency?" Coach grumbled as they walked to the private rooms.

"Hey, I'm a single man." He said loud enough for the nurse to hear, "And I can't help it that the staff is so damn fine." He started to remove his coat, "Sweetheart, in order to collect his semen, you'll need some sort of porno involving chocolate."

"Nicholas, don't think just 'cause I don't have a gun that I won't beat your ass." Coach threatened.

"Guys." Ellis looked at them awkwardly, "They have porno here?"

Nick just laughed, "Don't worry Ellis, I have a feeling you wont need much to get started."

"Gentlemen." The nurse spoke up, "These are your rooms, if y'all need anything just give me a holler, I'll be close by."

Coach stormed into the room, while Ellis just hurried into another, eager to see what the room was like, he was surprised that there were rooms for these types of things.

* * *

"It jus' seems so funny, to call 'em sea men, it's like-" Nick could hear Ellis as he headed back to the waiting room to met up with Rochelle, "-They are men of the sea, but in a whole diffren' meaning, if you know what I mean!" He laughed, elbowing Coach.

"Ellis, that's disgusting." Rochelle frowned, "And it's not sea men, it's S.E.M.E.N." She sighed, spelling it out for him.

"For all you know he probably spells sea men that way," Nick said in a mocking tone as he walked up to them. He set his coat down and ran his fingers through his hair to sleek it back.

"So that's how you get it to stay down?" Coach smirked.

"Funny." Nick forced a smile, "But for your information, I didn't need my hands."

"You got to show me how you did that!" Ellis got up; he then started to process what this could possibly mean. "Oh man you definitely got to teach me." He had a perverted yet innocent smile on his face, if that was even possible.

"You two are sick." Rochelle grumbled, getting up when the nurse called her, she was starting to regret making those two the possible fathers. At least she didn't have to get married to any of them. And they had made it this far, she couldn't change her mind now.

"Want us to come in and hold your hand?" Nick teased, laughing when she turned to stick her tongue out at him. "Very mature Ro."

"It ain't bad that I don' know what to do, right?" Ellis spoke up when Rochelle was gone. "I mean, I did my best to listen to the doctors and all, but somehow I am not so sure what all is going on." He frowned, "Well, sorta. Ah, all this thinking is makin' my head hurt. I'm no good as a father, Ro made a mistake."

"What are you talking about kid?" Nick looked at him, "Do you honestly think any of us are ready to be fathers? As soon as that baby comes you'll do things you never even knew about babies with ease."

"Really?" Ellis couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Nick, you don' know how that makes me feel."

"Well I hope it helped because I just said random shit." Nick smirked. Of course he meant to be helpful but he couldn't let Ellis know that, then he'd be coming to him for advice non stop. Though it probably wasn't the best idea to come to him in the first place. "I'm going out for a smoke."

Coach was going to respond to that but decided he would let Ellis take care of this, since he was already running after the older man.

"Nick you can't do that no more, Doctor's said it's bad for the baby." Ellis frowned, he didn't even know Nick was smoking, or if he had before they met "Now gimme em', I wont let you kill yourself and our baby."

"God you sound so gay." Nick rolled his eyes, "Fine. It's not like I need them, I just wanted a reason to get out." He leaned back against the hospital wall.

Ellis looked down, "I ain't gay." He mumbled to himself. He then thought quietly about it, and then he thought about how Nick acted towards the nurse, he wasn't going to bring it up in front of the others, but it was starting to bother him. "So are you and that one nurse an item?"

"Hm? I just got lucky, I thought you were all excited about it back there?" Nick didn't bother looking at him, "I didn't realize it was a big deal, but no. We ain't an item." He said the last part with an accent, smiling.

Ellis licked his lips trying not to smile; it used to bother him when Nick mimicked his accent. "This is serious, Ro really seemed upset about that."

"By Ro, do you mean you?" Nick teased, laughing softly.

"No!" Ellis huffed lightly, "I mean, you need to grow up. You're gonna be a dad soon."

"It's going to be a while, and I probably wont be the father." Nick let his shoulders slouch, "Besides, it's not like I married Rochelle, I don't have to be loyal to anyone."

Ellis looked down. To him this was beside the point, he just didn't want the baby to be around those influences, or Nick to be around easy women. "You're too good for them, so do yourself a favor and find someone better." He turned back around, heading back into the hospital.

"That hick is impossible." Nick pulled out his pack of cigarettes. This was the one good thing about his pathetic job, the money. And that's all Nick really cared about.


	6. Confessions

**((Yet another time skip, BUT this just means more Nick and Ellis time. ))**

Chapter Six

"Let's get out of here." Ellis could feel himself heat up as he heard these words coming from the man who he thought couldn't stand being around him, and now here he was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, leaving Savannah to find a bar in the nearby town.

It had been four months since their last appointment. They all chose not to know the gender of the baby because Rochelle felt it would be special to find out during the birth. Nick just felt they would be less prepared, but Ellis assured him that it was alright, he told them that he wore girls clothing for the first weeks after the Doctor told his mother she was going to have a baby girl. But as hard as he tried to keep everyone happy, there was always an argument. He didn't think getting ready for a baby would be so much work and so frustrating.

Nick let half his arm rest outside the window, the other on the steering wheel. "You ain't mad at her, right?" Ellis looked out the window, letting the wind blow through his hair. His hat on his lap since he was warned that if it went flying out the window they wouldn't stop. "Doctor said she'd be moody, so it ain't her fault."

"I know Ellis, and in order to keep myself from snapping I need to get away for a bit." Nick responded quietly.

"And you won't get fired from your job? I thought you had work today?" Ellis sat up looking at him, "We gonna need you to be working there when the baby is born, think of all the great discounts. I don't want our baby to have to wear used things, I want new clothes for him." He nodded "Or her... Hell I really don't care if it's an it, I'll still love 'em." He smiled.

"I haven't gone to work in three and a half months." Nick admitted, "I took my first pay check and bet on a horse."

"Did you win?" Ellis smiled, not at all surprised he hadn't been working; that place would drive any man insane.

"No." Was Nick's straight forward response, "I kind of lost... But then I went to play some strip poker and got myself this new suit." He smirked, "It's my new lucky suit, I haven't lost a bet or gamble yet."

"So you telling me that all that money saved up for baby is dirty money?" Ellis frowned, "Well that's just wrong Nick. And you're wearing some other man's suit?"

"I doubt the baby is going to complain when he gets to wear new clothes." Nick rolled his eyes, "And I used the money I won to buy this, you idiot."

Ellis smiled leaning back, "So you hoping for a boy?"

"What?" Nick looked at Ellis from the corners of his eyes, "I really don't care."

Ellis pressed his lips together, he didn't believe Nick's words. "So are you going to teach me how to gamble?" He smiled, "Ro might get angry with you, but I'm thinking it would be a fun way to bond."

Nick looked at Ellis, "Can you try to stay quiet for a few minutes? I'll tell you what, we'll play a game." He nodded "First one to talk has to give the other fifty bucks. Starting now."

"That's a lot of money Nick." Ellis frowned.

"You owe me fifty bucks, want to play again?" Nick smirked.

"I wasn't even playing for starters!" Ellis whined, "Fine, let me try again." Ellis was so eager to win now, thinking this was really a game. In reality Nick just wanted silence, he looked ahead now relaxed, letting his mind drift away from the topic of children. He could hardly take care of Ellis, what made him think he could be a father, or even be in a serious relationship with anyone?

"You're not a kid." Nick said quietly lost in his thoughts.

"You owe me fifty bucks!" Ellis huffed his chest up in victory. He then frowned, "Well I know I ain't a kid, but I really don't mind you callin' me that. I'm kinda used to it by now." He looked away, slouching back in his seat.

Nick's lips curved slightly, he shook his head, "I need to learn to call you by your name, what kind of an example will I be setting for the baby?"

Ellis looked back at Nick smiling, as soon as he turned their eyes met. Ellis could feel Nick's emerald eyes on him, they looked heavy, almost distant. "One could really get lost in them eyes." Ellis whispered, letting his words trail.

"What was that?" Nick had already turned around, facing the road again.

"Ah-N-nothin." Ellis looked away, he could feel a lump growing in his throat. Why the hell did he say something like that? Nick was a man, it just didn't feel right to him.

Nick didn't question him, just continued to drive "Let's play again. First one to talk owes the other fifty bucks." Ellis nodded, it was probably best for him to just stay quiet anyway.


	7. Cue And Ball

Chapter Seven

Ellis just couldn't pay attention to anything that was going on, he was too busy thinking about what he had said to Nick in the car. "Ellis?" He blinked a few times, snapping out of his thoughts. "Are you even paying attention?"

"I jus' don't understand much is all, there are too many rules." Ellis smiled nervously.

"I'm trying to teach you a simple game, there is nothing to it." Nick sighed picking up the ball and stick, "This is the cue." He held the stick, "And this is the cue ball. You get where this is going? You whack the cue ball with the cue in order to get it to hit the other balls into the holes. Now the person going-" And his voice just trailed off, Ellis just stood watching the table trying hard to stay focused. "-Isn't it easy?"

"Hm?" Ellis smiled, "Oh! Yea, course."

"Then give it a try." Nick chalked the tip of the cue before handing it to Ellis.

Ellis took the cue, leaning slightly over the table. He closed one eye and stuck his tongue out before hitting the cue ball. He bit his tongue hard as he felt the tip of the cue dig into the table.

"Whoa, calm down." Nick chuckled going up to Ellis, "You don't want to break the cue, or the table." He took Ellis' hands by the wrist, positioning each hand on the cue "Alright now lean down. Use the other hand to support it up, and try not to use too much force while at the same time hitting it hard."

"T-that makes no sense." Ellis was turning a light shade of red.

"It makes perfect sense, have you ever kissed someone roughly, but it felt soft and perfect?" Nick asked, "Well you probably hadn't kissed a girl yet so I don't think that example will help. And neither will the sex example, which probably makes more sense." He laughed, mocking him. "Here I'll show you." He stepped closer, "With your right hand hold the thick end of the cue," Ellis could feel Nick's breath on his neck now, it had a small hint of whiskey on it. Who knew a little drinking could turn Nick into a friendly, helpful guy. "Use your other hand to support the thin end, find the spot, then go an inch behind that spot to give it enough distance and force when you hit it. Perfect, stay like that."

Ellis was no longer breathing steady, he felt Nick's foot move his own so that his let foot was now forward, he then felt Nick's hand on his waist, but only for a moment, long enough to slightly move his body to the side, and long enough to send shivers down his spine.

"Alright now use your elbow to hit the cue ball, don't drop your elbow." Nick took a few steps back to let Ellis try on his own.

Ellis nodded slowly, he was surprised when he managed to get one of the balls to go in, "I did it!" He looked back at Nick excitedly.

"Yea that was good," Nick clapped his hands. "Let's get a drink to celebrate." He laughed.

"You're a really good teacher Nick." Ellis followed behind rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. He was surprised he had calmed down so quickly, but then thinking back on the whole explanation, it all sounded very sexual to him.

-----------------

After a few drinks, the two sat and talked for a few hours, Nick drank enough to laugh at all of the Keith stories.

"It's startin' to get late." Ellis looked at his watch, "I'm gonna find a pay phone, no way you can drive back like this." He helped Nick to his feet, "Oh man you're plastered." He laughed, "Get up man, you're heavy!" He whined, stumbling with Nick out of the bar.

Rochelle was going to kill them. It was already nightfall and they weren't even on the way home, they hadn't even called. He pulled the keys out of Nick's pant pocket, holding him up against the car to keep him from falling. "I feel fine." Nick said loudly, trying to push Ellis away.

"Stop struggling." Ellis fumbled with the keys. He opened the back door and helped Nick in, "Careful with your head."

"God, shut up!" Nick ran his fingers through his hair. "It's too bright..." He lay back starring up at the light in the car. "Make it go away Ellis." He said quietly.

Ellis chuckled, "Hold on, we got to shut the door for that." He pushed Nick's legs in before closing the door, careful not to be too loud. He then got into the front and looked back, "You okay back there?" Nick was curled up in the back seat, his eyes closed. "Zombies didn' kill him, I doubt the drinks will." he sighed, turning around and closing his eyes, trying to get some rest.

"Hey Nick?" Ellis called.

"I'm sleeping." Nick answered.

"No you aint'." Ellis laughed, "I got a question." He fiddled with his hat nervously, running his hand along the rim of the hat. "Have you ever-" He swallowed hard, the lump returning. "-Thought about another man?"

"Nope." Nick stretched, "You?"

"Course not." Ellis laughed, "Not at all."

"Then it wont be gay of me to ask you to come back here?" Nick sighed, "It's cold."

"You big baby!" Ellis cracked up, "You didn't complain this much when we were out with all those zombies after us."

"We hardly slept." Nick covered his face with his hands, "I was too tired to even think about how cold I was."

"What if someone sees?" Ellis asked nervously.

"When did you start caring what others think?" Nick opened one eye moving his hands away from his face. "Besides, we both already said we don't think about men. It's just us being smart. Its cold, why freeze out here? I'm not that proud." He smiled, "But, if you really don't want to you don't have to."

"Alright, alright!" Ellis whined in a loud whisper, "But no one finds out about this, okay?" He crawled over the seats to the back. It's not like they were curled up with their arms around each other, but they were still close enough to where Ellis could feel his movements, and hear his heart beat. "What if I did like men?" Ellis whispered, face down so his chin was buried in his chest.

"That would explain all your Keith stories, now shut up and get some rest." Nick mumbled.

Ellis licked his lips nervously, "G'nigh' Nick."

"Night Ellis."


	8. Dreams

Chapter Eight

"El!" Keith called, shaking the unconscious man, "Wake up man, com' on."

"Keith?" Ellis coughed out, the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. "Ah shit-" He flinched grabbing his stomach in pain, "What the hell happened to me?"

"You got hurt bad, real bad." Keith kept his hands over the wound, applying pressure to the gauze against his side trying to keep more blood from escaping. "Just hang in there, I can have you fixed up in no time." He looked to the table ready to get up.

"I know." Ellis nodded, he could feel himself starting to black out again. "Just that, what if I don' make it?" He reached for Keith's wrist, not wanting him to go.

"Don't say that!" Keith looked down at Ellis, "You ain't gonna die on me, I wont let you."

"But if I do, I want you to know somethin'-" Ellis closed his eyes, "I think I may be in love with my best friend. I was jus' afraid you'd hate me or somethin,' since your mama said we'd go to hell that one time she caught us kissing, but it wasn't like that you know, was just you and me experimenting. You don' even feel the same, because you have a girlfriend and you was just afraid that you couldn' kiss, and she'd hate you or somethin'-" He trailed off, unable to look up in fear of what Keith's expression may be.

It took a while before anyone spoke after that, "I'm gonna get you some help, just stay right here." Keith got to his feet, pulling his hand away "Don't die on me-" He looked away "El, I'll be back to get you."

Ellis didn't want to admit it out loud, but he could hear the uncertainty in Keith's voice, like if he wasn't going to return.

--------------------------

"Well, at least I know you." Nick spoke dryly, unable to get up with Ellis cuddling against him. "Ellis wake up." He shoved his shoulder.

"Jus' a few more minutes Keith, still tired." Ellis rubbed saliva from his mouth.

"That's not good, calling someone by the wrong name after waking up to this sort of situation." Nick pushed him harder, this time waking Ellis up.

Ellis sat straight up, trying to get as far as possible from Nick. "Nothin' happened!" He shouted in panic, "You were jus' cold and drunk." He looked at him, his lips pouted together. He couldn't help but to feel guilty, either for Nick or for Keith. It wasn't like either one had feelings for him, but he still couldn't help but to feel like he had cheated on them.

"Calm down." Nick chuckled, "I know how I am when I'm drunk, so I completely understand." He opened the car door, stretching his legs out of the car before getting up and walking back to the driver's side.

"Can I jus' ride in the back?" Ellis asked, "I want to sleep a lil' longer, if that's okay with you?"

"Whatever." Nick shrugged, starting the car up, "Why should I care what you do?"

"Why are you so mean right now? Last night we-"

"-Last night was a mistake, alright? So just forget it." Ellis was quickly cut off. "I just needed a drink, and got desperate, it was nothing."

"I know that, but you really are making it somethin' now." Ellis said quietly. He wasn't sure what had happened, but Nick had completely changed on him. "I'm sorry." He looked down, not even sure why he was apologizing.

Nick sighed, "Just forget it."


	9. Unexpected Occurrence

Chapter Nine

The whole drive back had been silent, and when they arrive Nick headed straight for his room. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. "Fuck." He muttered, he felt confused about everything that had gone on and hated himself for losing so much control. He was never supposed to get that close to anyone, he told himself never to be open again. He hated the fact that Ellis could be an open book. However, the harder he thought about it, the more he realized that he only knew about Keith, and nothing about Ellis himself.

"Figures he's queer..." Nick sighed letting himself fall back, "I had a bet on it all along."

"Nick?" Came a voice from behind the door. Ellis was leaning with his ear pressed against the door, "I know you're mad at me, but Rochelle left a note that we should watch channel ten. She's gonna be doing a report on the first women to give birth, we should support her."

Ellis nearly fell forward when the door swung open, he smiled wide up at Nick, "Isn't this exciting?" He said before turning to head to the living room.

"No wonder the house was so quiet. Think she even noticed we were gone long?" Nick had his hands in his pockets, keeping his distance as he walked.

"Probably, since she said she would yell at us later about that." Ellis nodded, "But it ain't like we didn't have fun. So I don' regret it one bit!" He chuckled.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yea, I can't decide which part was best. The part where I asked you to sleep close to me or the part where you called me Keith."

"That was uncalled for." Ellis pouted, "Besides why do you care so much?"

"I was just kidding Ellis." Nick sat on the other side of the couch.

Ellis and Nick went quiet once again, keeping their eyes on the TV screen as they waited for Rochelle to appear. But Ellis couldn't stay concentrated on her, "So then you do think of men?" He asked quietly, watching the television. Rochelle was a nice girl, smart, funny. Why couldn't he fall for someone like her? Instead he went for a prick like Nick. He blushed, was he really going after him?

"Is now really the best time Ellis?" Nick asked calmly, continuing to watch. He needed to say or do something to keep him away, he had to do this for his own good. "I wonder if Rochelle would be interested in a guy like me?" He thought out loud, "She's kind of cute, for a pregnant woman."

Ellis quickly looked at Nick, was he serious? He smiled nervously, "Yea! Hell, I think she might like you too."

"Shh!" Nick hushed him harshly, "Something is wrong."

Ellis looked at the screen again, eyes wide as he saw a woman screaming and starting to thrash uncontrollably, the doctors and nurses having to keep her down. Then after a few more painful screams, another sound could be heard that sent shivers down their spines, then the screen went black.

"What the hell was that?" Nick got up, "Come on, we need to get to the hospital."

"That ain't how it's supposed to go 'cording to that video Ro made us watch, right?"

"Right." Nick nodded, "Try calling her."

"She never has her phone on at these things." Ellis was starting to panic, taking Nick's phone anyway and calling her. "I'm gonna call Coach if she don' answer."

"Good idea." Nick could feel his heart racing, his gut was telling him something was wrong, but he had been wrong in the past and hopefully he was now.


	10. Something Bad

((Thank you so much for the encouragement! I hope that you continue to read and enjoy.

---So sorry it's taken so long! For some reason I haven't been able to update at all, I'll have to make it up to you guys.))

Chapter Ten

'This can't be-' Rochelle continued in her head, she had thought that it was all over and she would never have to face death again. 'This can't be happening!' She opened her mouth trying to call out for Coach. Everything went blank and all she could remember was seeing him reaching out to her. "Coach?" She managed to finally say, hearing the door open.

"Is that you Coach? What's going on?" Her arms were restrained to the bed as well as her legs and neck. "W-what's going on?!" The feeling of panic had returned.

"Ro, it's me." The man in a Hazmat suit looked down at her, but he was just a blur under the light. Rochelle squinted her eyes, watching as he removed the mask that kept his face hidden. "N-nick?" She started to smile, but her smile faded when she remembered what happened during her news interview. "Something horrible is happening."

"Yea, we know, we got here as fast as we could." Nick started to remove the restrains with the help of Ellis. "We ran into Coach along the way."

"Good timing too." Coach put his hand on Rochelle's forehead, "You okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Fine." Rochelle said softly, "Just really tired."

"Why would they tie a pregnant woman down like that?" Ellis frowned, "We're gonna get you out of here Ro, and some place safe."

"Safe?" Rochelle blinked, "Is it really that bad? What happened to that woman? I just...I just remember the screaming." She closed her eyes; she could feel herself growing weaker and tired.

"We'll explain everything as soon as we get you out of here baby girl, don't you worry." Coach picked her up.

Rochelle wanted to ask more questions, but was afraid of the answers. "What did they do to her?" She asked in a whisper, the woman's painful scream echoing in her head and images of blood appearing.

"And what did they plan to do with you?" Nick asked in a low whisper, watching her eyes close.

"Don't worry about that Nick, we need to get the hell out of here." Coach ordered, "Then I'll tell you all I heard."

Nick just nodded, putting the mask back over his head, "We need to find a way to get her out of here. Getting in was one thing, leaving-" He looked at the door, wondering what excuse they could come up with this time, "-That's another story."

----------------

The halls were packed with mostly CEDA officials, the nurses and doctors were now covered up to protect them from the infection. "Uh, we're taking this one for samples." Nick quickly said when a nurse walked up to them, curious as to why they had Rochelle with them, "She's on her fourth month so she wont be as dangerous to test." The nurse nodded, obviously too busy to stick around and hear anything else.

"Well, that was easy." Ellis muttered, him and Coach holding Rochelle up by each arm.

"Let's just get out of here before they figure it out." Coach pointed to a sign, "We can should take the stairs."

"I never thought I'd hear that." Nick laughed, he knew it wasn't a time to laugh and make jokes, but it helped them survive in the past. Maybe even kept them hopeful.

Coach didn't even bother glaring, it was pointless when Nick couldn't even see his face. "Hang in there baby girl, we're going to get you out of here."

As they continued their walk down the halls, the rooms began to change. The lights had dimmed, and the stench of blood filled the rooms. "Restricted area?" Coach read out loud.

"Hear that? Sounds like a witch." Nick looked around.

"It's your imagination Nick." Coach simply said, though after what he witnessed anything was possible.

Nick froze, he looked through the window of a room, and sitting in the corner of that room was a woman with her arms wrapped around herself. She was on her knees, blood covering the ground under her. She kept opening her mouth to speak, but they couldn't hear anything from behind the glass. She looked up at them noticing them, her dark hair moving away from her face as she breathed louder, the crying turning into screeching.

"Stop looking at her, keep moving!" Coach pulled at Rochelle, trying to get Ellis and Nick to snap out of it. "Move it!"

Nick looked away quickly, going as fast as he felt Rochelle could go until they made it to the door. "What in the hell is going on here?!" Nick slammed the door, leaning with his back against it.

"That couldn't have been a witch..." Coach helped Rochelle down, "Sit on the steps and rest a bit."

"Did you not see the same fucking thing I did?!" Nick asked, near hysteria. He was sure they were done with this as soon as CEDA had released them, assuring everyone that the infection had vanished. "You know, the more I think about it, CEDA didn't tell us a damn thing about this infection. Why the hell did we believe them!?"

"Nick, just calm down man." Ellis put his hand on the man's shoulder, "We need to figure out how to get out of here safely first."

"Then I can bitch and moan about it later?" Nick said, "Alright, good." He moved past Rochelle, continuing down the stairs.

Coach shook his head, leaning down to help Rochelle back up, "Sorry." He wished he could have given her more time.

"I'm okay." Rochelle smiled, trying hard to stay optimistic.

"Hey guys?" Ellis asked, "Besides the whole keeping her locked up and stuff, is it really a good thing that we're takin' Ro away? What if those doctors are tryin' to help her?"

Coach wasn't sure if he wanted to say this in front of Rochelle, but he felt she needed to know the truth. "I heard that a lot of the little ones were born infected, and even the ones that seemed immune-" He figured they would understand.

"Aright then, what do you guys want to do about this?" Nick asked, "If we stay, the baby dreams we all had are doomed, but if we go there is a possibility that the child isn't immune and we're wanted fugitives from the law. Which isn't such a bad thing."

"I hope you're being sarcastic Nick." Rochelle narrowed her eyes on him, "We are all immune, so the chances of this child being born immune too, they are high."

"I don't think it works like that, but alright." Nick nodded "Let's keep moving."

"Good!" Ellis huffed, "Because if you would have said let's go back, I'd gone and kill you myself... Or at least punched you, not killed you." He nodded.

"We get it." Nick continued ahead, "Save it for the car trip."

"How are we going to make it out of this one guys?" Rochelle asked, searching for the answer in one of them.

"Luckily for you, I have friends in high places." Nick said as he reached for the door to the exit.


	11. Sweets Always Win

Chapter Eleven

After opening the door Nick walked outside slowly and looked around, making sure no one would stop them. He was surprised with how poorly this area was guarded. Perhaps they were just beginning to get things together? Either way, he didn't care. He had to hurry and get Rochelle out of here. "Come on." He gestured for the three to follow. Emergency vehicles were gathered around the back, giving them the perfect cover to sneak around. "I'll get the car, you two wait here with Rochelle." Nick started to remove the suit; he was glad to finally be able to breath.

"You better come back." Coach almost sounded serious, as if he still couldn't trust Nick.

"He got us into the hospital. I don' think he'd ditch us now." Ellis said quietly as he watched Nick run towards the parking lot.

"He'll come back." Rochelle put her hand back, trying to support herself. "He always has."

Ellis smiled nodding his head, "As soon as we get in the car you can rest up, alright?" He walked up to her, pulling off the glove before placing his hand on her stomach. "Hey there buddy, you scared?" He could feel the baby kicking, "Ain't nothing to be scared of, your dads are here."

Rochelle smiled softly as she watched him. She was glad Ellis could be so naive during these times. Because of him, she always felt they would get far, "Thank you..." She said softly to him, her hand gently over his now.

Ellis looked up wondering what she was thanking him for, "Stopped kickin'." He smiled.

"Nick's back, let's go." Coach interrupted, walking up to the front of the car when he pulled up.

"After you." Ellis opened the door for Rochelle, helping her in.

"Where are we going?" Rochelle asked.

"I'm going to see if I can get us some help." Nick said quietly.

"So who are these people in high places? And are they really your friends?" Coach arched his brow.

"Just some friends back home." Nick sighed, "Just... Just trust me, alright?"

Ellis looked up front. He wondered if Nick was just calming down, or if he was regretting something. Why would a man like him leave his home for Savannah? He had always wondered this, but never asked. Maybe right now wasn't the best time to ask, but he was sure going to get some answers later.

---------------------

The car ride was extremely long. Everyone was growing anxious, and seeing the police cars near by only made them feel worse. Thankfully they hadn't been stopped, and when ever a police officer was close enough to peak through the window, Rochelle would lean against Ellis with Nick's coat over her, making it appear as if Ellis was sleeping with the coat as a blanket. She never moved, even if it hurt to stay like that. "Alright, we can relax now." Nick was the first to speak. "They won't have markers any further; it would seem too suspicious. I bet CEDA has been hiding something from us."

"Right now I'm just glad I can sit down right." Rochelle sat up, "This hurts." Ellis looked at her nervously, taking Nick's coat and covering her lower body with it. "I don't ever want to be pressed that close to someone again. No offense sweetheart but the smell in this car is starting to make me feel sick." She closed her eyes, trying hard to catch her breath.

"Don't you dare vomit on my coat." Nick muttered, "In just a few more hours we'll get there." he said, "Then we need to get rid of this car. They might be looking for us as soon as they realize Rochelle is missing."

"You sure know a lot about running from the law, don't you Nick?" Coach crossed his arms, looking at the road ahead.

"No offense, old timer, but you ain't exactly the most honest person here, so why would you want me to explain to you why the fuck I know so much? Just back off Coach, if that's even your real name!" Nick snapped, finally sick of the way Coach was acting towards him.

"Can we please stop fighting?" Ellis pleaded, "Nick said we're almost there, let's just hang in there a bit longer."

"Ellis is right, no point in fighting now." Rochelle sad tiredly, "Just wake me when we get there."

"You should rest up too, Ellis. I'll wake you if something comes up." Nick gripped the steering wheal tightly, probably the only thing keeping him from blowing up on Coach again.

But after ten hours no one but Rochelle did sleep; they just couldn't. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts. "Ellis, go to sleep." Nick looked back. The road was dark and it was just them and a few more cars ahead. "I promise you nothing will go wrong if you fall asleep." He smiled softly at him. Ellis just nodded slowly, he closed his eyes, somehow feeling more comfort after hearing those words, and seeing that smile.

Coach kept looking back to make sure Ellis had fallen asleep before speaking to Nick, "I'm sorry." He struggled to say, "So far you've done us good, and in the past you didn't do too bad of a job either. I'm just afraid of something happening to Rochelle and the baby."

"Don't worry, Ellis and Rochelle can take care of themselves." Nick couldn't help but smile, "I know, and I feel the same. But please just try to understand: I don't like it when people know too much about me, so just stop asking questions."

"I just wish you'd at least tell me." Coach let out a desperate sigh, "Haven't we already crossed that bridge?"

"If you knew more about me, that bridge wouldn't last much longer." Nick pointed to the glove compartment, "Just keep yourself entertained; there's a chocolate bar in there."

Coach sighed shaking his head at Nick, "You better not do us wrong Nick." He opened up the compartment and pulled out the bar. Why did he always give into the sweets?


	12. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Twelve

Ellis was starting to stir in the back, his face red from leaning against the window for so long. "Man... How long was I out?"

"Thankfully, about five hours." Nick said, "That's a pretty longtime; you doing alright buddy?"

"I'm fine." Ellis rubbed his cheek, he was starting to heat up. "Whoa, where are we?" He looked outside at the busy city streets.

"Welcome to Chicago." Nick smiled as he watched old familiar places go by.

"Is this where you lived Nick?" Ellis asked, "I've always wanted to go to Chicago. In fact, me and Keith planned on going one day, but his idea on how to make money didn't quiet work out. We thought we'd give that dancing in the mall a try... Turns out we ain't good at dancing." He laughed.

"That's nice Ellis, now can we please find a place to eat?" Rochelle asked, "I'm starving, and I want to shower." She was doing her best not to complain, but over fourteen hours was enough.

"Alright already, we're here." Nick groaned, he couldn't wait to get away from them. But first he'd have to figure out other things, like what the hell was going on.

"Guys." Rochelle looked out the window seeing a few kids run around, "I haven't seen children in so long, can you believe the infection didn't hit this place?"

"Thank God." Coach nodded, "At least they have a chance."

"But by the looks of it, we aren't done with this zombie shit." Nick pulled up to a hotel.

"Park H-y" Ellis looked up to see what it was called.

"Park Hyatt Chicago." Nick said, "It's my old home." He nodded, "Hopefully I can get my old place back."

Nick left the car with a valet and then lead everyone up to the door. They looked completely out of place, the man at the door didn't even bother a passing glance as they walked through the doors. "I don't like snobby places like this." Ellis whispered, but his jaw dropped as soon as he saw the lobby. "Holy shit."

"I know." Nick smirked, "Just stay close alright, we'll be quick."

"Welcome to Park Hyatt Chicago, we are happy that you chose to stay with us during your trip." The woman at the desk smiled.

"I haven't been gone that long, you must be new." Nick smiled leaning on the desk, "Sally is it?" He looked at her name tag, then back up at her eyes, "I went on a small trip, and I'd like to get my room back if you wouldn't mind. I left a card in hopes that it would stay open and my belongings would still be there."

The girl looked at him unable to speak for a moment, "N-name please!" She covered her mouth, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to shout."

"Hey, I wont tell anyone," Nick shrugged it off, "It's under Nicolas Pasquale." He said in a quiet tone, hoping the others hadn't heard.

"Pasquale?" Rochelle couldn't help but chuckle, "Well if you're this rich, I don't mind."

"I think it's cool, fits the man." Ellis nodded, smiling.

"Please ignore my guest." Nick sighed, "I only have two bedrooms, so I'll need another room."

"Yes sir." Sally nodded vigorously, "I'm new so I hope you didn't find me rude for not knowing who you are, Mr. Pasquale."

"Please, just call me Nick." He said, "Thank you for the wonderful service and the smile." He turned on his heals, heading to the elevator.

"Who knew, Nick really is a wealthy man. All this time I thought he was just a crook who got sick and tired of prison clothes." Coach laughed, kidding around.

"Ha ha." Nick was glad they were the only ones in the elevator, "You guys smell."

"You do too, Mr. Slick." Rochelle elbowed him gently. "You know, you don't have to flirt with every woman that's doing you a favor."

"I know; sometimes when I'm tired of being so polite and smooth I chose to pay." Nick said in a dry tone.

"You could get sick like that, so I hope that ain't true Nick." Ellis frowned.

Nick looked at him, "Everyone has a price Ellis, and I bet you do too."

"I ain't no street walker!" Ellis huffed, "So don't you be calling me, besides all your money couldn't buy me."

Rochelle, Coach, and Nick stayed quiet after that comment, looking at him.

"What?" Ellis cornered himself. When he heard the ring of the elevator, he let out a sigh, dashing out.

"I only pay women." Nick laughed.

"Nick, stop, that's wrong." Rochelle frowned, "At least don't talk to us about what you do on your spare time."

Nick laughed, "I don't sleep around, guys."

"Right." Coach shook his head.

Ellis just listened to them quietly, feeling upset suddenly. Why did he have to say things like that? And why did Nick come back and hit him with responses he didn't want to hear?


	13. Not My World

Chapter Thirteen

When they got to the door, Nick subconsciously reached into his coat, "Shit." He felt like an idiot for forgetting to ask for a spare card key.

"Don't tell me you forgot the key?" Coach shook his head.

"Will, if y'all hadn't been harassing me." Nick rolled his eyes.

"She did give you the key to the other room though." Rochelle smiled, "Can I please just take that and go? I would like to take a shower and rest up a bit."

"Yea, yea, get yourself some room service while you're at it. You and Coach haven't had any food in hours. I'm afraid you'll start eating one another." Nick said sarcastically, handing her the card key.

"Oh shut up." Rochelle snatched the card, grinning at him.

"Should we go back and get the key for our room?" Ellis asked.

"I'd rather not." Nick sighed.

"It's not embarrassing for someone to forget their keys." Ellis smiled; he thought it was silly of Nick to fret over something like that. "If you want you can just tell her I lost it."

"You couldn't afford it." Nick laughed.

"That's mean Nick. I'm not making fun of you for forgetting the key!" Ellis playfully shoved Nick's shoulder.

"That's because you can't." Nick smirked, dusting his shoulder off.

"Com' on!" Ellis looked at the door. "I really want to see your place."

"Sure, let me take you out to dinner first." Nick chuckled "That's how I work."

"Only 'cause I'm hungry I'll say yes." Ellis said sheepishly, pulling at the bottom of his shirt nervously. Was Nick being serious? He never realized how hard it was to tell the difference from serious to joking. It was almost as if Nick joked all the time, yet he felt some truth in a few of his jokes. To him, the man in the white suit was a strange man that had a lot on his shoulders. He probably joked around to ease the pain, whatever that was.

Nick opened his mouth to object, but when he did a woman's voice could be heard in the distance. "Nick? Is that you?" She was a tall, slender woman. Dark curls were pulled out of her face, flowing over her creamy bare shoulders that the red dress she wore exposed. The red material wrapped itself around her figure, amplifying every curve on her body perfectly. "You're back." She breathed out quietly, a mixed set of emotions on her face.

"Who's this?" Ellis whispered. He was a little flustered as his eyes looked her over; he had never seen women like that back home.

"Happen to have my keys? I know you had a set that you never returned." Nick ignored Ellis, "I'd like to get to my bedroom, if you know what I mean."

The woman frowned, her red lips pressed together. "Can we talk?"

"Can't." Nick simply said, "I promised Ellis here I'd take him out to dinner. But right now he's more interested in seeing my bedroom." He held his hand out, "So if you wouldn't mind."

"A man, Nick? Really?" She shook her head in disbelief. She turned to face Ellis, her cold eyes glaring daggers at him, "That makes no sense coming from a man who's always shouting tits and hitting on women."

"After you, anything is better." Nick sounded harsh, but he remained calm. "Still can't get that bitter taste off."

"You're a joke Nick." She choked, fighting back tears as she searched her purse, "And just so you know what you're getting yourself into, boy-" She looked at Ellis "-He's no good, and worse in bed." She let the card key drop, turning around and storming down the hall to the elevator.

"Nick?" Ellis watched as the man fumbled with the card key. "What was that about?"

"Hope you don't mind the mess." Nick opened the door. However, to his surprise everything was clean and back in order. He never had room service over to clean; he felt he was able to do it on his own, and he hated when others touched his belongings. Perhaps he was even paranoid.

"I'm going to shower." Nick announced, almost appearing to drag himself to his room.

Ellis wasn't sure what had just happened, but once Nick was gone he started to look around the room, and the thoughts he had about that woman were confirmed. "That was his ex wife?" He whispered to himself, picking up a small picture frame. There was a crack across the glass. "Oh man..." Ellis sat down on the couch, holding the frame. Never in his life had he seen Nick with such a joyful expression on his face.

After a few more minutes of exploring, Ellis hurried back to the living room, making sure everything he touched was back in its place. The water was no longer running, so he just waited for Nick to come out. Hopefully the hot bath did him good.

"So, do I just borrow some of your clothes or somethin'?" He asked loudly, wondering if Nick could hear him.

"Sure." Nick opened the door, "I'll lay out some clothes for you."

"Thanks." Ellis smiled, getting up, "This is really a nice place. Does it get lonely?" He wished he could take that back, and now that he couldn't he hurried to the other room, "I'll just go to my room now." He said awkwardly.

"Yea." Nick headed to the kitchen.

Ellis looked back frowning, "Yea it's lonely? Or yea just go to your room?" He waited at the door for Nick to respond.

"What does it matter?" Nick looked back at him, "Let's get a few things straight, first of all." He crossed his arms across his chest, "I'm straight. So whatever fantasy you have in your head about you and me, it ain't going to happen. So just stop."

"I nev-"

"Two, touch any of my shit again and I'll drop ya'. Understood?" Nick didn't let him finish. He didn't even let him respond as he already headed into the kitchen.

Ellis just stared; never in his life had he felt so many mixed emotions at once. Or at least it had been a while, "Sorry." He whispered, turning to go back into his room. He closed the door and looked around. He needed to stop thinking that this was his room. He was just a guest. This wasn't his world.


	14. Of Vampires

Chapter Fourteen

"Could you do me a favor?" Nick leaned against the wall near the kitchen table, his cell phone pressed against his ear, "I really need some help; maybe you can talk to-" He kept glancing at the entrance to see if Ellis was out of the shower yet. He pulled the phone away while the other man laughed over the phone, "Look I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't serious. You know that zombie shit that went on back in Savannah?" He then laughed, "Vampires? I have a feeling we're talking about the same thing, but they are not vampires. Trust me."

"Vampires?" Ellis asked, making his way into the kitchen.

"Got to go, talk to you later." Nick quickly said before hanging up.

"Do I look okay?" Ellis asked, looking at Nick and waiting for his approval. He wondered if their little fight would get Nick to say something mean, now regretting even walking out of the room to ask him such a silly question. "You better not say nothin' mean." He warned, a frown on his face.

"You look pretty nice." Nick said, "Just so you know-" He paused, looking away, "I didn't mean to yell at you or anything. She just really-" He swallowed hard, seeming to suddenly get upset. It's not that he wanted her back, but seeing her reminded him of the life he once had. He had the world in his hands and as soon as she came into his life it all fell apart, anything that was left crumbling through his fingers.

"It's okay." Ellis spoke up, noting how hard it was for Nick to speak. He looked around, "When you're ready to let go we can make a bonfire." He grinned from ear to ear.

Nick looked back at Ellis, smiling. "Yes..."

"Now, how do I look?" Ellis stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Nice?"

Nick walked up to him, sliding his fingers under the collar to straighten it out. "Now you look nice."

"You got to stop doing that." Ellis took a step back, "You keep yellin' at me and yet you are the one always doing things like that. I hate it... So just stop." He walked to the door, "I'm gonna go see how Coach and Ro are doing."

Nick stood still in the same spot as he watched him leave. He hated to admit it, but hurting Ellis like that was starting to make his heart throb. "Dammit... Stop it Nick." He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it. "You can't."

* * *

While Ellis was out, Nick took this as an opportunity to get a few things done: First he had someone go to the others with clothing options so that they could have something to wear for tonight. After that he had an appointment to make. He went to his room and looked in the closet, pulling out his best suit and red silk shirt, "I really hope this works." He pulled his shirt off and went to get the new shirt on, skipping the first two buttons. He swung his coat over his arm, heading to see if the others were ready.

"How about this dress?" Rochelle asked. She was starting to feel self conscious about her appearance.

"You look beautiful, Ro." Ellis smiled, sitting on the bed, he was wearing a light blue dress shirt and dark jeans; he didn't really like the way dress pants felt.

Rochelle smiled, pulling her hair back and out of her face, "Thanks." She flattened out the soft violet material. She wore a dark lace like a head band, her now-longer hair down.

"I really don't think playing dress up is going to do us any good right now." Coach fixed his tie, "Couldn't he have sent us something more... Practical?" He looked back at the door, hearing someone knock.

Rochelle went to the door and opened it, "Hey Nick." She smiled.

Nick looked at her in surprise, blushing lightly. "Must be your glow, but you just turned me on a little."

"Or a lot?" Rochelle smirked, "You really shouldn't hit on a woman who's hormones are out of control, Nick."

Nick just chuckled, looking over the others, "Come on." He smiled, "I have reservations for us at a restaurant near by. We're going to met someone who might help us there."

"Might?" Coach frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. All along, he thought Nick actually had a plan.

"We're not that close, but we put up with one another." Nick explained, "Just to warn you, if you don't like me you wont like him either."

"We do like you Nick." Rochelle smiled. But both Ellis and Coach stayed quiet, walking past to get to the door.

Nick laughed nervously, "I was just kidding y'all."

"What's up with Ellis?" Rochelle asked quietly as she walked close to Nick, the others ahead.

"I might have said a few mean things, but he'll get over it." Nick shrugged.

"Nick, you should know better then to be mean to Ellis." Rochelle slapped his arm, "What has he done to you?"

"It's more of what I'm afraid he wants to do to me." Nick laughed.

"It's not funny Nick." Rochelle frowned, "Besides..." She didn't seem to understand what he meant, "He wouldn't hurt you."


	15. The Proposal

Chapter Fifteen

"This is really nice." Rochelle looked around with a smile, beginning to feel like they were safe and almost forgetting now what had happened back in Savannah.

"Uh huh, yea." Nick was looking around starting to grow anxious.

"Are you okay Nick?" She frowned, "You've been such a nervous wreck since we arrived."

"Maybe he's afraid of seeing his ex-wife again." Ellis flipped through the menu. He didn't dare to look up at Nick.

"Ex?" Rochelle blinked, "Why are you afraid of her?"

Nick huffed, glaring at Ellis, "I'm not afraid of her, it's not that-"

"-Look what the cat dragged in, a live rat." A lanky man walked up to the table, a bigger, scary-looking guy behind him.

"Guys." Nick forced a smile, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"The boss wants to speak with you." Each of them placed one hand on his shoulders, "Now."

"I'm in the middle of dinner. Couldn't we just do this another time?" Nick asked.

"You want us to tell your friends what you did, Nicky? Hmm?" He leaned down, his yellow teeth showing as he grinned.

"Alright," Nick laughed a bit, "Let's go." He got to his feet, fixing his coat. "I'll see you guys in a few. Just eat up, okay?"

"But Nick..." Ellis frowned, wanting to get up and go with him.

"Do as he says Ellis." Coach said quietly, his hand on Ellis' shoulder to keep him from standing. "If these are his friends, they shouldn't hurt him."

"Yea." Nick waved, not admitting that these two guys weren't exactly who he planned to meet up with.

-----------------------

They led Nick to the back, pushing him into the cold room where they kept the food. Meat was dangling, it was cold, and the light was dim. "We found him." Was all the bigger man said, forcing Nick down into a chair in front of a table.

Nick looked up. An older man, about ten years older than Nick, sat across from him. He was leaning forward, a cigar hanging from his lips. "Well if it isn't the riverboat gambler." He smiled, "It's been a while, Nicky."

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I had no other choice." Nick wasn't afraid, but he wished they hadn't found him yet. "Did Sophia tell you I was here?"

"Poor girl came crying. What else did you expect me to do? Let you have your way?" He inhaled, taking the taste in before breathing out smoke. "I been too nice to you Nick, but that's because I pity what happened to you. You were really a somebody." He stood up, sliding his hand into his pocket. "Now you're just a nobody."

"I am the riverboat gambler." Nick smirked, "So I guess you're wrong, Marco."

He cocked his head back and laughed, "Man, I've missed you and your cocky self." Marco laughed, going over to Nick, his hand now on Nick's shoulder, "Do that again." He tightened his grip, "And I'll wipe that grin off your face."

Nick just looked at Marco's hand, "I'll leave as soon as the others are safe."

"Others?" Marco was taken by surprise, "What happened to everything being about number one?"

"If it wasn't for what we went through together, I wouldn't care about them. But this is much bigger than me." Nick stood up. "The infection that broke out in Savannah a few years ago seems to have returned. So now I'm on the run with an old man, a kid, and a pregnant woman and I plan to do anything in my power to keep them safe."

Marco seemed to think this over. He sat on the table, "What month is she on?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nick asked, starting to regret telling him about them.

"It's your lucky day, Nick." Marco smiled, "A family that has been trying to adopt but keeps falling out of the system has offered me a great sum of money for a baby." He paused, "You can return home if you do this for me; it will be your-" He paused "-Way of showing me that you really want to come back."

"I can't do that." Nick tightened his fists, "Besides... The child might not even live long."

"I'll still let you come back, if you can get her to agree." Marco said. "Now what do you need from me?"


	16. An Old Acquaintance

Chapter Sixteen

"Who were those guys, Nick?" Ellis asked, dipping the spoon in and out of his ice cream sundae.

Nick was quiet. He kept thinking about the offer. He couldn't win no matter what; if he accepted, he would keep them safe, but they would hate him. "Hm?" He looked over at Ellis, "Did you say something?"

Rochelle shook her head, "Don't bother him Ellis, he wont talk to us about it."

It's not that he didn't want to talk about it, but that he felt he couldn't. He had changed so much, and he felt that in their eyes he was a somebody. "I don't want to stay here; as soon as things clear I want us to go back to our home."

Ellis slowly started to smile, "Aw Nick, you home sick?"

"Hell yea." He laughed, glad to finally change the subject. "Are you guys ready to go?" As soon as he got to his feet, he saw the man he had been waiting for finally making his way to the table, "Well it's about time."

"Yea, I really hate parking." He grumbled, pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Looks like a party."

"Is this someone else we just shouldn't ask about Nick?" Rochelle eyed the man. His arms and neck were covered in tattoos, he was rather built, and his appearance left him standing out in the restaurant.

"You gonna eat that?" He reached out and took a piece of bread that was left over from Rochelle's plate.  
"Ah... No, you can have that." She smiled nervously.

"Everyone, this is Francis." Nick announced, taking his seat again.

"Alright, before anymore of your 'friends-'" Coach air-quoted, not liking Francis already, "-show up, can you please tell us how you know each other, and how he can even be of help?"

"He has really cool tattoos though." Ellis wished he wasn't wearing any long sleeves so he could show his off, but compared to Francis his tattoo was nothing.

"Yes they are." Francis leaned back in his chair, looking at Coach, "Don't worry old man, I'm not going to do you guys any harm."

"Francis is an old friend." Nick leaned close to the table, not wanting others to hear their conversation. "Francis and I were in the same gang not so long ago, and he was also fighting zombies, just like us."

"Am I the only one that thinks that's kinda cool?" Ellis chuckled, "What's your gang name?"

"I'm no longer with them; I fly solo just like Nick...Only I had a choice." Francis laughed, "I still can't believe you had the balls to come back here. And here I thought you lost your touch, welcome back."

"Nick, I'm trying to take all of this in without freaking out. Think maybe you could fill us in on what's going on?" Rochelle asked, "I don't want our baby to be in any sort of danger. We already have CEDA after us, and now this?"

"Whoa Nick, way to go." Francis elbowed him, "You had time to mess around while fighting zombies?"

"I wish." Nick muttered, "Let me just explain everything alright." He sighed.

Rochelle glared at Francis, "Are you as inappropriate as him?" She crossed her arms, "I think we can find better help." She got up.

"Slow down princess, wouldn't want you hurting yourself." Francis looked at her, "I'm really only here to help because I owe Nick. He was always better with his bets."

"Well, I don't want your help." Rochelle started to leave.

"I'm with her." Coach got up.

Nick didn't bother fallowing after them, "I hope they can find their way back home."

"Maybe I can get them to listen?" Ellis asked.

"You've got a funny accent, kid." Francis said with a chuckle.

Ellis sunk in his chair, "It ain't that funny."

"Marco came to me before you." Nick suddenly spoke up, interrupting the two. "He's willing to let me back in."

"You're not going to accept, are you?" Francis looked at Nick suspiciously. "After the shit they pulled."

"I can live my old life again; it's not really a bad decision, I think." Nick shrugged.

"And the catch?" Francis asked. Nick only looked down, refusing to say.

"I thought you wanted to go back to Savannah?" Ellis frowned, "And who's this Marco? Why ain't you telling us nothin', Nick?"

"You're kind of annoying." Francis glanced at Ellis, "Stop asking so many questions. If Nick wants to go back with those people, then it's his decision." He stood up, "Maybe you should pull your black suit back out Nick; white makes you look a bit too sweet. I'll see you around."

Ellis watched Francis leave, now desperate to get Nick to talk. "How about we head back?" He smiled, getting up, "Looks like you could use a cold drink."

"You know it." Nick nodded, getting up.


	17. Heart Strings

Chapter Seventeen

"So what's it like being in a gang?" Ellis asked, pouring some whiskey into a glass for Nick. They were back in the man's living room. Ellis knew it was wrong, but after witnessing how easy it was for Nick to get drunk he felt this was the only way to get him to talk.

"Everyone respects you, and when you get caught cheating you don't get beat as badly." Nick leaned back into the leather couch, his mind still on what Marco asked of him.

"I doubt you cheat; I bet you're really good at gambling." Ellis smiled as he went to sit down with him, bringing the bottle along.

"I'd take that bet." Nick chuckled. "Thanks." He took the glass, gulping it down quickly.

"Slow down. We got the whole night ahead of us." Ellis laughed, though he kept pouring more and more.

"Aren't you going to drink?" Nick asked, already on his third glass.

"You must be out of it Nick; I have been drinkin'." Ellis lied, "Must be all that stress about comin' back or somethin'." He wanted to be completely sober while Nick was drunk, otherwise his questioning wouldn't get too far. "So Nick..." He looked down, "Man, I don't even know where to start."

"There is no point, just-" Nick leaned back into the couch, "Let me forget."

"Then why are you even thinkin' about going back to that gang? Those guys were creeps, Nick. You shouldn't be around people like that." Ellis frowned, "If you want to forget, then let us find help some place else, because we don' need em."

Nick looked ahead with a pained expression. He knew he didn't need them or any of this. He had moved on when he left, and he had real friends now. "Thanks." Nick looked at Ellis, "I know what I should do, but I can't seem to bring myself to do the right thing." He brought the glass up to his mouth, moving nervously and ending up hitting his lip. "Shit." It wasn't painful, just annoying.

"You okay?" Ellis asked, leaning closer. "Here..." He smiled, pressing his thumb against Nick's lower lip. "Just like old times, huh? You goin' to live?"

Nick stared at him quietly, his eyes glazed over. "I think so." He moved his hand, taking hold of Ellis' wrist. He moved the hand down and leaned forward, surprised when his lips pressed against the other man's.

Ellis was in shock, even more surprised than Nick. He closed his eyes, returning the kiss instantly, feeling as if he had been craving this for so long. "Nh-" He shivered when Nick moved forward, pushing Ellis back against the arm rest. He wanted to let it happen. He could just say it was an accident and apologize to Nick in the morning. But it wouldn't be right; he wanted Nick to be sober, to be in love, to want him. "Nick, stop." He pulled away, his hands on Nick's chest as he pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" Nick breathed out, his breath drenched with the smell of the alcoholic beverage.

Ellis blushed. Nick looked upset that he pushed away. "Are you drunk?" He tried to speak between kisses, Nick not wanting to pull away just yet.

"Must be." Nick chuckled, "Because I don't want to pull away, Overalls."

While blushing, Ellis gave in. Nick sounded so in control. "Have you been faking-" He was cut off by Nick's lips, then a tongue pushing between his lips. All of the new sensations Ellis was feeling made him melt in Nick's arms, and into his couch.

Ellis could feel himself quickly losing control under the other man, his body moving uncomfortably, trying to find a better position on the couch.

Nick pulled away, but only so he could start unbuttoning his shirt, "Want to move?"

"Hell, I don' care anymore." Ellis was a bright red, watching as Nick slowly loosened his buttons "Just stop teasing me!" He reached for Nick's shirt, only to have his hands slapped away.

"Don't ruin the shirt, Ellis." Nick warned, finding it hard to get the buttons off. His hands were shaking and he felt like the world was spinning; maybe he had had too much to drink. And as he removed his shirt, he looked down at Ellis. He looked so eager and curious. "I'm drunk." He moved his hands away from his shirt, getting off the couch. "I shouldn't..." He stumbled, falling over the coffee table.

Ellis got up, quickly going over to him. He didn't want to push Nick, but... "It felt like you knew what you were doin'." He leaned down, trying to help Nick up.

"Just leave me alone Ellis!" Nick snapped, sitting up. He rubbed his head, wishing he had drunk more now.

Ellis frowned, looking at Nick as he tried to find something to say. He studied the older man's structure, the hair on his chest, old scars that left him wondering if they were there before the zombie invasion. "It felt so real, Nick." He said quietly, getting to his feet. "You can't be that good of a con man." He turned to go to his room. He regretted trying to pull information from Nick this way. Maybe if he hadn't forced him to drink they wouldn't have kissed, and he wouldn't be feeling this way.

Nick stood up, tightening his fist, "Hey, Ass-clown!" He picked up his glass and chucked it at Ellis, missing his head by an inch.

"What the hell man!" Ellis jumped, clutching at his chest.

"You're always doing that to me, saying something that makes me feel guilty, then leaving without letting me have any say." Nick was breathing hard now, looking as if he was ready to take a swing at Ellis if he got too close.

"Calm down Nick." Ellis spoke softly. He moved slowly up to the man, "You can have your say, just calm down." He looked at him, "Well? What is it?"

"It shouldn't be like this; why couldn't you have kept your feelings a secret?" Nick grabbed Ellis by the shoulders, pushing him back against the wall, "I don't want you this close to me Ellis. You don't know me. You don't..." His head hung low.

Ellis frowned. He didn't push away. "You don't know me." He responded, "So why can't we just start fresh and learn more about each other?" He smiled when Nick looked up, "What do you say?"

"I don't do well in relationships Ellis." Nick mumbled, his chin now resting on Ellis' shoulder.

"Me neither." Ellis thought back on Keith. 


	18. Fresh Omlet

Chapter Eighteen

As soon as the light shined through the window, Ellis started to wake, stretching his body out and looking around the room. "Nick?" He sat up. It was Nick's room, but the other man wasn't in it. He knew nothing had happened that night; the two just stood still, and after a few minutes, Nick had passed out over him. Ellis didn't remember moving to the room though, and had been expecting to wake up in pain from falling asleep on the floor, Nick pinning him to the wall by slumping against him. "Hey Nick, are you okay?" He called, starting to worry.

He left the room and went to search the other rooms, finally finding Nick in the kitchen. He frowned when he saw Francis; he wanted so badly to talk to Nick about last night. Had they agreed to be together and had Nick even remembered?

"I didn't exactly come here for breakfast, but what the hell?" Francis shrugged, "I still want the cash though. Having to deal with Marco again isn't worth what you're paying me Nick: You owe me big."

"Yea? Because I was sure I could have done it myself." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Then why didn't you big shot? Scared?" Francis mocked.

"Mornin'." Ellis interrupted the bickering. The way the two acted around each other left him wondering if they really were friends.

"Good morning." Nick went to the table and sat down a plate, "I made you an omelet."

"Thanks Nick." Ellis smiled, "Smells great."

"I knew there was something strange about you two." Francis joked. He enjoyed getting on Nick's nerves to see how far he could push him.

"Ha ha." Nick just laughed, he went back to get a plate for Francis. He wished Ellis would have stayed in bed longer. After last night, the kid was probably not going to let him get away with much.

"Here." Nick plotted the plate down before going to sit. He picked up the manila envelop and looked inside.

"What's that?" Ellis asked, food in his mouth.

"A few fake papers; we'll need something to get Rochelle into a hospital here. If we put her under her real name, the hospital back in Savannah is more then likely going to find out where she is." Nick explained, "I lied to CEDA about my real name, so I wont have that problem. And as for you and Coach, well I highly doubt you two will be asked for identification, but I have that too."

"Sort of like when I was younger and me and Keith got fake ID's?" Ellis asked excitedly.

"Just like that, so be careful who you talk to while we are here. They can't find out who you are or where we came from." Nick nodded.

"I don't see why you're going through all this trouble." Francis leaned back in his chair.

"You're going through the same trouble by helping me." Nick pulled out an envelope from his coat and handed it to Francis.

Ellis watched quietly as Francis checked the amount. He had never seen so much money in his life. "How the hell are you this rich, Nick?"

"I save up like anyone else." Nick shrugged "Now eat up." He stood up, "Make sure Francis doesn't steal anything. I'm going to give these things to Rochelle."

"I save too and I ain't got that much, but then again it's all gone now." Ellis scratched his head, "Wonder if I could have got that back somehow."

"You talk too much." Francis looked at Ellis across the table.

Ellis smiled nervously at him. Maybe it would be best if he stayed quiet until Nick returned. But now he wondered if Francis knew anything about Nick, "How long have you known Nick?"

"We go back, but I still don't like him." Francis finished the last of the omelet. "The only reason he has so much money is because he cheats, but no one's really ever caught him. Doesn't mean he doesn't get a good beating every now and then." He laughed, "This one time, I went out with him to see what his trick was, and even without proof he still got into trouble. You could say he would have been banned if it wasn't for Marco. Nick was like his puppy or something. Did shit for him all the time, and all Nick had to do was ask."

"Marco?" Ellis questioned, "I can't see Nick being a puppy to anyone. Are you sure?"

"Why are you asking me?" Francis crossed his arms.

"Not sure, but you're talking to me more than Nick is." Ellis said.

"I can see why he wouldn't want to talk to you." Francis said harshly, but he laughed afterward, "Nick and I joined the group when we were really young. Marco took us in, and he made sure we wouldn't feel the need to go back home or from wherever the hell we came from. He was really all about brainwashing. He had two faces. If he liked you, he would be nice to you, but if you messed up, you wouldn't be around much longer. He's only ever let one person off the hook: Nick."

"What did he do?" Ellis leaned forward; this was starting to sound like an interesting story to him.

"Nick killed one of our own." Francis simply said.

Ellis thought about it quietly; he thought Nick was just joking around with the few things he would say. "Why?"

"Why? Why don't you ask him?" Francis got up, "I have nothing to do with them anymore."

"But you do right now." Ellis frowned.

"Look, I guess I don't hate the guy too badly. He explained the situation, and as long as I'm getting paid I'll help." Francis said, "Besides, ever since the invasion ended I've had nothing better to do."

"Please tell me why Nick would do something like murder. It just makes no sense." Ellis frowned.

"Stop painting him as an innocent man. He is just human. No one is innocent." Francis looked at Ellis, "I know his reasons and I respect all he has done. But that isn't for me to tell you."

Ellis pressed his lips together, "Fine." He muttered, looking away. To Ellis, Nick was innocent and it just sounded like he had been at the wrong place with the wrong people. He didn't cheat, he knew Nick felt strongly about having to kill humans, and he was trying so hard to protect Rochelle and them. 


	19. Win Her Over

Chapter Nineteen

"Could we at least talk?" Nick asked at the door, "You guys coming out here to Chicago wasn't such a bad thing, was it?" He smiled, standing by the door. "Come on, you're making me look ridiculous out here, Ro."

"You don't need any help with that Nick." Coach opened the door, "I guess this is your place, technically. So come on in."

"Thanks." Nick walked past him, "I need to talk with you guys about what we're going to do to keep Rochelle safe, at least long enough for her to be in a hospital without any questions asked."

"I was wondering about that too." Coach frowned, "I'll get her. She must just be upset because of her mood swings."

"My what?" Rochelle walked out, her hand on her side to support her stomach.

"We need to get you something more comfortable to wear, don't we?" Nick smiled softly at her, "Here, sit down." He gestured to the couch.

Rochelle sighed, "I'm sorry for leaving like that last night." She made her way to the couch, sitting down with Nick's help.

"Don't worry, I should have said something ahead." Nick sat down on the ground, his back against the couch, starting to remove her shoes. "When someone says gang, you think killing, drugs, and violence."

"Yea..." Rochelle blushed lightly. Nick was being so gentle now and sounded concerned.

Coach looked at him curiously, "What are you up to, Nick?"

"Nothing, I just know her feet probably hurt right now." Nick said, "I don't know what else to do to help."

"Sweetheart, you're really being helpful already." Rochelle smiled, "I'm willing to hear you out."

"It's nothing big. We'll just basically live here under fake names." Nick said, "I have fake information. All I need is for you three to take a picture. This way we can put Rochelle in a hospital without fearing being found. This will buy us enough time for Rochelle to deliver the baby and then we can find some place new to live, away from CEDA."

"How long do we have to hide?" Rochelle asked quietly.

"As long as it takes, maybe until the baby is old enough where we can show them there is no danger." Nick nodded, "It wont be too bad, I promise."

"Thank you Nick." Rochelle smiled, "Just please tell me we won't get you into any trouble with this 'gang.' And as soon as we are safe you have to leave."

"You can't leave something that you haven't been allowed to return to." Nick looked up at her. "And no one should know you around here, so I think it will be safe if you and I go out and get you some new things."

"Is that okay?" Rochelle asked, "I'll pay you as soon as I can."

"You do that." Nick chuckled, starting to put her shoes back on, "You can spend some time alone or with Ellis, Coach. I'll take you guys out later."

"I think I'll just stay here alone." Coach smiled nervously, "I'm tired and some rest will do me good."

"I'll see you later Coach." Rochelle took Nick's hand, getting back to her feet.

"Have fun." Coach smiled, "You deserve this."

-----------------------------------------------

"Normally, I wouldn't let another man take me out like this, but you dress nice, so I take it you know where to shop." Rochelle teased.

"Nice." Nick shook his head, "I'm not gay."

"I didn't ask." Rochelle laughed, "Besides, I never really pictured you being gay." He offered his arm to her, and she gladly took it. She didn't picture him as the nicest guy either, but after spending time with him she realized he wasn't all that bad.

"Thank you." Nick smiled at her, "It's nice to have someone reassure that."

"Are you doubting something?" Rochelle looked up at him.

"No." Nick simply said, looking ahead as he walked.

"Because if you are there is nothing wrong with that." Rochelle giggled.

"Can we please change the subject? I want this to be about you, not the possibility of me being gay." Nick looked down at her.

Rochelle blushed, a smile growing on her face. "Okay." She felt like an idiot, blushing so often that her face was heating up. She moved her hand onto her stomach; she would blame the hormones for making Nick so attractive.


	20. Girl, you should have stayed with Jacob

Chapter Twenty

"I like that one more than the last." Nick said as he stood with his arms crossed, watching as Rochelle gazed in the full length mirror.

"Are you sure?" Rochelle frowned slightly, "Don't get me wrong. I love that I'm going to have a child, but..." She looked at herself and sighed. "You know, I've never really felt beautiful."

"I've heard almost every single woman say that, and I've known quite a few." Nick smiled, "It's ridiculous. Every woman is beautiful, so just stop."

Rochelle smiled, "You find a Spitter attractive Nick."

"Hey, that was a hot Spitter." Nick chuckled.

"You really have surprised me a lot since we first met Nick." She smiled, looking into the mirror at him. She wasn't sure what had changed him, it couldn't have been this pregnancy.

"I'm used to being judged, which is the only reason I wear a white suit. I'm an attention whore." He joked, sounding very serious.

"Well I won't do it again." Rochelle nodded, checking herself in the mirror one last time before deciding. "I like this one."

"Me too, just keep it on. I'll take the tags and purchase it." Nick walked up to her.

"We can do that?" Rochelle asked.

"If we have the money, we can do anything." Nick pulled on the tags gently, "Let's go get something to eat."

Rochelle blushed. That wasn't even a question, she could just say no, but she found herself struggling to do that. "Sure!" She smiled, "Did you work up an appetite carrying all those bags?" She laughed.

Nick nodded, "I've never worked that hard in my life." Nick picked up the bags. "What do you feel like? Chinese, Italian? Or just fast food?"

"Italian." Rochelle said, though it felt too romantic for just two friends going out to have dinner.

"Good choice." Nick replied, too late for her to change her mind now.

-------------------

When they arrived back at the car, Rochelle immediately hid behind Nick, "Stay still." She held onto his shoulders, keeping him from closing the trunk. "What the hell Ro?" Nick turned his head back to look at her.

"Just stay still." Rochelle whispered.

Nick looked around to see who she would be hiding from. All he could see were a few people passing by. "Who are you hiding from and why?" He pulled away, looking at her with crossed arms.

"Rochelle? Is that you?" A young man looked at the two before smiling and walking towards them.

"Who's the skinny white boy?" Nick asked quietly.

"My ex." Rochelle slapped his arm, "Great, now he's going to see me like this and he's probably more successful..."

"That's what had you freaking out? I bet you he couldn't kill zombies like you could." Nick smirked, "Just play along sweetheart, I've got you covered."

"It's been so long, I almost didn't recognize you. I'm glad you're well though. I've been fallowing up on the news with what was going on in Savannah and other places." He ran his fingers through his dark hair nervously, his brown eyes lighting up as he looked at her.

"Yea, I ended up missing my flight... How ironic, huh?" Rochelle smiled nervously, thinking it best not to mention she had been there.

The man looked at Nick awkwardly before looking back at Rochelle. There was an awkward silence before she finally spoke, "Ah Jacob, this is Nick." She smiled.

"Hey." Nick held his hand out, shaking Jacob's hand firmly.

"You're both expecting I see. I'm happy for you Ro." Jacob smiled.

Rochelle blinked a few times; of course it seemed that way to him, "Ah no-"

"We're really excited about it." Nick smiled, "You'd think getting married to such a wonderful woman is the happiest day of your life, but this is right next to it." He took her hand in his, looking at Jacob to get his attention, distracting him with conversation as he slipped his pinkie ring off his finger before slipping it onto Rochelle's ring finger.

Rochelle looked down at her once-bare hand; he continued to surprise her. Though she wasn't sure how she felt about telling so many lies.

"Well, I wont bother you two any more. I'm sure you're busy." Jacob smiled, "It was nice seeing you again Ro."

"You really moved up." Nick smirked, watching the man walk away "I'm far more attractive."

Rochelle was looking down at her hand, warm tears down her cheeks.

"What's wrong now?" Nick sighed. Her emotions were starting to get out of control.

"I don't know." She rubbed her eyes with her hand, "I just can't wait till all of this is over... I'm scared Nick."

Nick frowned as he took her hand and pulled it away from her face. "It's going to be okay." He put his hand on her face and looked into her eyes, "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure that everything is okay."

Rochelle looked up at him, "Nick." She grabbed onto his coat and pulled him into an embrace.


	21. A Bad Gamble

Chapter Twenty-One

It all happened so fast that neither of them had the chance to stop one another: She pulled him to her level, forcing him into a kiss. "Calm down." Nick chuckled during the kiss, doing his best to keep up with her. "Ellis might be around..." To be honest, that's just what he wished. He wanted to be caught. He wanted to give the kid a reason to hate him.

"I hope he's with Coach." Rochelle sounded out of breath as she pulled away, "I hate to admit it, but I really want you right now." She blushed, holding onto his shirt tightly.

"I'm fine with that." Nick leaned down, kissing her gently, "Just slow down." He said between kisses. He hated to do this to her, to use her. In the past he would have been able to play with someone's heart with ease, as long as it meant he got what he wanted. But now, it bothered him. And as he kissed her he closed his eyes, telling himself this would be right. Why couldn't he open himself up again? But why did he feel it was easier to do so with Rochelle, and not Ellis?

"Ah..." Rochelle whined lightly, "Why so rough suddenly?"

"For a minute there, I forgot you were pregnant." Nick smiled, though it was more like he figured out why he was too proud to be with Ellis. Nick was a man, and to him, Ellis was just a kid, completely different from what he was used to.

"Come on." Rochelle grinned, grabbing onto his pants by the belt and pulling him into the room. She felt guilty for wanting to sleep with him while she was pregnant, but the doctor told her this wouldn't be bad for the baby, that it would actually help. So she did her best to forget; she would save feeling guilty for tomorrow.

Nick smirked. He knew Rochelle was a flirt from the start, but he never pictured her acting this way. It made it easier on him. He could look at her and want her without feeling any guilt at the moment, but as soon as he would face Ellis the next day, he knew he would feel it.

'Don't do this Nick.' He kept hearing himself scream in his head. Since when did he have a conscience? 'You only needed to win her over enough to convince her, just stop.' But he couldn't: He felt her soft lips against his, her smell, her touch. He didn't know if he wanted her specifically, or if he wanted something that he had gone without for a long time. Either way, they were now in his bed, hands roaming one another's body, mouths desperately searching for more places to kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellis had been in the kitchen when he heard the door. He went silent when he saw the two kissing and heading to the bedroom. He fell back against the wall with his hand on his chest, "I'm such a fool." He choked out. He knew Nick was a con man, and telling lies was like breathing air. He was good at it, and he didn't once break his poker face. He wanted to be angry, but he just felt confused, praying that it was her he was lying to, that he had a reason for embracing her and kissing her the way he had to him. "Idiot." He dragged himself to his room, holding onto the sheets as he fell into the bed, covering his face and cursing into the pillow, hating himself for wanting to forgive the man, for wanting him.

"Where are you now, Keith?" He could feel his voice starting to brake as a warm sensation dripped down his face. "Shit, guys don't cry." He curled up into a ball, looking out the window. All he could think about was Nick's touch, kisses, and the faint smell of whiskey on his breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?" Nick pulled away, catching his breath. He looked down at her. Of course she wanted to continue; she probably had gone without practice as long as him. But hopefully she saw this the same way, as two friends helping each other during a desperate time.

"Yes..." She looked up at him. He was being so gentle and careful that he almost felt like a stranger to her. She moved her hand onto his cheek, running it up to his hair and down to his neck before pulling him down into a kiss.

Nick smiled, making sure he wouldn't press against her abdomen in fear of hurting her. And as he ran his hand down and onto her stomach, he felt guilt. There was only one way to end this while continuing with his plan. "Are you worried about the baby?" He asked, "Being born infected, there is a chance it may."

"I really don't want to think about that right now." Rochelle put her hands on his chest, trying hard to get him to start kissing her again.

"It's going to be a hard life, running from the law with a child. It may be best that if born immune, we place it with a family." Nick took her hand and kissed it, "Then with more time we could start again."

She looked up at their hands; she had never realized it, but Nick still wore his wedding ring. And now with her fake one on, it felt like she belonged with someone. "Well yea but..."

"We can find a family who desperately wants a child to pay us, and we could use that money to get further from Savannah. We would be safe." Nick said quietly.

Suddenly she understood. Why would she think this man could possibly change? "You want me to sell my baby?" She pulled her hand away, "Were you...Were you trying to seduce me so I would give into your idea?" She gasped out, "I can't believe you! This is low even for you, Nick." She glared at him, "Get away from me!"

"Rochelle, please, the child won't be safe with us. I'm doing what I think is best." Nick continued to speak in a calm tone.

"No! This has always been about you; you never even cared about this pregnancy!" Rochelle cried out.

"Calm down." Nick grabbed her hands, not wanting her to stress out to the point where it would be bad for the baby.

"Let go of me!"

Ellis had started to fall asleep when he heard a muffled noise. He pulled the pillow off his head and sat up, "Ro?" He wasn't sure what to think of this, but as soon as he was out in the hall he could hear her screaming, "Let go!"

"Please calm down, we don't have to do that. It was just a thought, I never agreed on it in the first place." Nick said desperately, now starting to worry about his decision. Not once had one of his gambles in life gone so wrong.

"And who were you agreeing with?! Me or those sick men?" Rochelle jabbed at him with her fist but couldn't get him off.

"What the hell Nick?!" Ellis ran into the room, grabbing onto Nick's shoulders and pulling him off. "What's going on?" He pinned him down, ready to attack if Nick attempted anything. He looked down at Nick, searching desperately for a reason not to hit him. He wanted to hear an excuse that would fool both him and Rochelle.

"He was going to sell the baby." Rochelle pulled herself up, though staying sitting, too exhausted to get to her feet.

"You wouldn't?" Ellis looked down at Nick, who just turned his face to the side, looking away. He felt ashamed to even have brought it up, to have gone this far. "Dammit Nick! Talk!" Ellis tightened his hand into a fist.

"I-" He opened his mouth, "-I was never going to agree to it, but the more I thought about it..." Ellis suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt, shaking him.

"We're good enough for that baby. We've come this far Nick!" Ellis wanted to hit him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It's going to take a lot more then a shopping day for me to forgive you Nick." Rochelle looked at Ellis, "Let's go Ellis."

Ellis got off Nick, going over to help Rochelle up. "You go with Coach and calm down, alright? I want to talk with Nick... Maybe-"

"There is no maybe! I don't want to ever see him again. I can stand his comments, and sometimes the way he acts, but this just went too far." Rochelle stormed out of the room, fighting back her tears.

"Coach is going to kill me." Nick said after she left, laughing nervously as he looked at Ellis.

"Not funny man." Ellis shook his head, "No time for jokin'. Now you tell me what made you think of telling her something like that before I kill you myself."


	22. The Past

Chapter Twenty-Two

It must be Chicago, his so called first, his old life that made him tell so many lies. That's all Nick lived on, telling one little white lie here and there to make his life better. "Marco, the leader of my group banished me." He thought back a few years ago before the infection, before even setting foot in Savannah. He knew it must have been luck that he had gone so long winning. He had a beautiful wife, good friends, and never once did he lose a gamble.

Or at least everything seemed that way to him. He was so preoccupied with the fast life that he never slowed down to see the things that went on behind his back.

He married Sophia when he was twenty-five, and felt the two had a happy marriage for nine years. When they were getting married, he reminded her of the life he lived, and she gladly said I do. But after a while, she would constantly yell at him for never being around, they would fight and he would leave without a care. He warned her of his life, and she had agreed. Nick didn't realize their marriage was falling apart though; he just thought of this as something all couples do. Sophia wasn't like other women. She wouldn't leave him if he picked gambling over her. He came home and showed her how much he loved her. He showered her in expensive gifts, and he always told her he loved her. What more could he do for her?

The only night he picked to stay home rather than go out was when Sophia wouldn't stop crying. She lay in bed with the sheets wrapped around her.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her. He wasn't a professional at comforting a crying woman, but he was a professional in telling lies. If he had trouble with anything, he could make it seem like he knew what he was doing. He loosened his collar, "I hate seeing you like this Sophi." He looked back at her, crawling onto the bed and laying behind her. His arms wrapped around her. He really didn't like seeing her like this.

"I'm home, aren't I?" He kissed her shoulder gently.

She faced him slowly; that would have been enough days ago, but she was starting to get tired of the way their relationship was going. She wouldn't have stayed this long if she could have fallen out of love with him. But as she looked up into his green eyes, his small smile on her, she wanted him all over again.

She pulled him close, her lips kissing him desperately. Nick didn't complain. He would make love to her if it meant she would cheer up. He loved to listen to her sounds, feel her, and as she opened her mouth to say his name he was caught by surprise. He didn't pull away, he didn't hear the name, but it didn't sound like his at all, and yet he chose to remain calm. And as he lay there next to her, he started to wonder what went on when he left her alone those nights. Maybe she had more reasons to cry for.

He planned it out: He'd leave like any other night, but rather than go, he would stay in the hotel lounge and see what she was hiding. He felt anxious as he waited; maybe he should just go now and stop being so paranoid? He always trusted her and she always trusted him, so how could one night change that?

He looked up from his paper, seeing a familiar face. He was ready to get up and greet the man, but something told him to stay seated. 'It must've been a coincidence,' he kept telling himself, getting to his feet and deciding he'd go and tell her the truth. He wouldn't be able to rest if he continued this way. It was starting to anger him that she could possibly be cheating on him.

He reached into his coat for the card key and slid it through. "She's probably asleep." He checked his watch. It was late. This conversation would have to wait.

He walked to the bedroom, slowing down when he saw that the door was closed. On the other side, he could hear the same familiar sounds from the night before. She wouldn't? He moved faster towards the door now, but everything felt so slow as the events started to pan out. "Son of a bitch!" He pulled his fingers into a tight fist, "Get off my wife." He felt a rush of anger, and when the man turned he felt a new sensation: The need to kill the bastard.

It was one of his crew members. Nick didn't think twice to ask questions. He was running at the other man, ramming him into the dresser. He could hear Sophia screaming. She sounded so distant to him. "Stop it!" She tried pulling Nick off, but he would just push her back. Nick was now pinning the man to the floor.

"How could you do this to me?!" Nick had his hands around the man's neck, slamming his head on the floor over and over.

The next words he heard stopped him dead in his tracks, "You killed him!" He pulled his hands away, shaking uncontrollably, the rage starting to die down.

"Shit..." He moved away from the corpse, looking at his hands. He felt sick. He had done dirt jobs, but not once had he killed anyone. He slumped back against the wall, sliding down it slowly. "Sophi?" He called out to her, but she was on her knees, hunched over the other man, holding him into her chest. The blood was now staining her white night gown, and she kept crying louder. "Stop it!" Nick covered his ears. He hated to see her like this.

-------------------------

As he listened, Ellis didn't know what to do. So then it was true what Francis had said. "I'm sorry Nick." He didn't know why he was apologizing. "Nick?" He looked at him sadly. The older man was clenching onto the sheets under him, warm tears dripping down his chin. Not once had Ellis seen Nick cry, and now he knew what he had to do. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around him. If he would have been Sophia, he would have come to Nick when he called, rather then gone to a dead man. He knew her reasons for cheating, but it didn't make him hate what she did less.

Nick felt weak as he let the younger boy comfort him, "It was my fault." His voice was harsh, "After what I did, I turned to Marco for help. He paid off the police and showed me false pity, then he took me to the river side and gave me two options. Life as an outcast or death... I had nothing left." He pulled away from Ellis slowly, his gaze low. "I hate that man, but as soon as he gave me the option to return, I took the bait. I was going to use Rochelle and give up the child."

"I don't believe you Nick." Ellis frowned, "You're not like that, I-" He pressed his lips together, thinking quietly. "I can't see you agreein' to that. I think you're just preformin' one of your cons, and this one is so good that not even you can tell the difference."

"That's really stupid, Overalls." Nick let out a dry laugh, "But you are right about one thing: I wasn't going to go through with it." He shook his head, "But now it's too late, and Rochelle hates me."

"If you really love her, I'm sure you can win her back." It hurt Ellis to say that.

"Love?" Nick looked up at Ellis, "I do love her, but not the way you're thinking kid." He smiled, "Why don't you go check on Rochelle?" He stood up, "I need some time alone."

"Can I please be here for you?" Ellis begged, "I-I have feelings for you Nick. I don't know why, but I do!"

Nick bit his lip, "While I was with Rochelle, I kept thinking back on our kiss, and I kept wanting so badly for you to walk in on us. I want you to hate me Ellis. Why is it that everyone has such an easy time doing that but you?"

"I dun know." Ellis said nervously, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, "It's hard to hate someone who you look up to."

"I'm not the best person to admire, kid." Nick said quietly.

"I want you to lie to me." Ellis stood up, "You do it so well to others, so just..."

"What do you want me to do Ellis? Tell you that I love you, and that I want to be with you?" Nick asked loudly, starting to get angry.

"Yes!" Ellis had his hands to his sides, fist curled up tight. "Keith wasn't a good liar. I could tell that he left me because he hated me for havin' feelings for him. You ain't the only one that's lost someone they loved Nick, you ain't!"

Nick could feel a lump growing in his throat, and as hard as he tried to swallow, he couldn't get rid of it. The guilt was suffocating him. "Shut up Overalls." He did what Ellis had done for him when he needed someone, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, letting the boy cry against his chest. "Keith never left you. He doesn't hate you. No one could..."

"You dun know that, how could you know that?" Ellis said between sobs.

"Just stop crying, I hate to see you like this." Nick grumbled, "I won't lie to you Ellis, so what I say to you is true... Now stop crying."

Ellis nodded against Nick's chest, feeling better knowing the con man was telling the truth for once. That he would open up to him like this, it made him feel strong while at the same time vulnerable, letting Nick know his true feelings about everything, his loss of a friend, and his new-found love. "Maybe this time, you will do right the second time around."

"I'm not going to marry you Ellis; I'm just comforting you right now." Nick chuckled, "I'm not ready for a commitment."

"Well then, I'm committed to getting you to commit to me some day." Ellis smiled, wishing he could stay in the other man's arms a little longer. 


	23. Marked For Life

Chapter Twenty-Three

He looked perfectly fine, as if nothing had happened. Ellis watched him undress. Nick didn't seem to care, or maybe he didn't remember what Ellis had admitted to him. He wasn't sure why, but watching the man dress was even more of a turn on than when he was watching him undress. He pulled on a new clean shirt, white. He left it open as he pulled up black dress pants with a leather belt. He then buttoned his shirt and tucked it in. He folded the sleeves around his wrist before buttoning them for a better fit.

"Liked the show?" Nick asked as he finished.

"Yea." Ellis didn't find it strange to admit that; he had already told him so much more. "I noticed you have a tattoo, what is it?"

Nick sighed, "The biggest mistake of my life."

"It looked good from over here." Ellis grinned from ear to ear.

"You do know I didn't undress and dress in front of you for you to start hitting on me, right? I just figured you'd be mature about it." Nick shook his head, a small grin on his face.

"Add that to your biggest mistakes in life list." Ellis laughed, "When'd you think I'd be mature 'bout anythin'?"

"Good point." Nick walked to the door, "I need a drink."

"No you don't!" Ellis got off the bed and sprang for the door so fast that Nick didn't see it coming. "I'm not going to let you drink anymore, even if it only hurts my chances of getting into your pants."

"Dammit Ellis, stop talking like that. I liked it better when you had a crush on me and I pretended not to notice." Nick looked down at him, letting a long sigh out as he saw the wide blue eyes looking up at him, his lips pouted. "Fine! I wont drink, happy?"

"You know it." Ellis smiled, "Now maybe you should go apologize to Ro?"

"Maybe I should give her time to calm down." Nick said, "Yea?"

"Nope." Ellis took his hand.

"Stop it." Nick pulled his hand away, but fallowed behind him anyway.

"So you gonna tell me 'bout that body art? I'll tell you about mine." Ellis asked.

He was probably going to bother him about it until he would tell, so rather then give the guy the pleasure of badgering him he would just let him know. "Alright, let me draw it out for you." He went to the kitchen, pulling out a pad and pen. "When I got this tattoo, there were eight members. It's like different gangs, only we keep in touch and help one another. That's part of what made us so powerful and well known." He drew out the eight arrows, then starting to draw skulls between the arrows, "These symbolize the very first leaders of each group."

"But why skulls?" Ellis interrupted, thinking that was rather morbid.

"How would you like a bunch of heads on your body?" Nick raised his brow at him.

"Ah... Do continue." Ellis said nervously.

"The snakes in a circle are reminders that too much power can corrupt you, because snakes will eat one another. But lately it's all been a bunch of bull." Nick said, "No matter how you put it, a snake will always be slimy and poisonous." he shrugged.

"What about a corn snake?" Ellis suddenly asked, "They ain't dangerous."

Nick just looked back at him, "We never saw ourselves as corn snakes."

"Well they called you a rat." Ellis frowned, "You're too clean to be one. Maybe one of those lil' ones. You know, with the bright pink eyes and the white fur?"

"Why do I try?" Nick muttered to himself. It almost felt pointless explaining things to Ellis.

"-Thanks." Ellis smiled, "For telling me."

"What about yours?" Nick asked.

"Mine isn't as complex at all." Ellis shrugged, "Just felt like getting it."

"Seriously?" Nick sighed, "I could have just said I felt like getting it too."

"Why's you get it on your shoulder blade?" Ellis asked.

"I didn't want something big and noticeable...You better not say that's girly, I'll hurt you." Nick grumbled. "You know what? I'm going to go talk to Rochelle. You stay here."

Ellis smiled, knowing if he talked enough he'd get his way. "Be honest!"

Nick just loosened the buttons around his neck nervously. He always thought people felt better when they were being lied to. When he pretended to lose, people would be so cheerful; it just worked that way with everything he had done in the past. The real trouble started when he was honest. 


	24. With Time

Chapter Twenty-Four

Nick stood in front of the door. He had never felt so nervous. Even during his wedding day he had been calm and ready. But now he just felt as if the person across the table was staring at him with knowing eyes. Either he had a full house or he was bluffing. He had the chance to pull back, or lay his cards out and hope he had won.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He had set down the cards and now waited patiently to see his opponent's hand. As soon as Coach opened the door, Nick knew he had lost. Coach's dark eyes were burning his soul. And after breaking down in front of Ellis, it was settled that he had one to begin with. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll be on my way then." Nick turned on his heals, but Coach already had his hand on his shoulder.

"But I do." The man said in a low voice.

"I thought this might happen." Nick said quietly. He wasn't afraid, but he was nervous about what would happen. What he had done, was it that bad?

Coach stood with his arms crossed, "We're going to continue using those fake papers and this place, but as soon as the baby is born and healthy enough to move, we're leaving. We, as in Rochelle, Ellis, the baby and me."

"I can understand that." Nick said, "But she still has a few months. Maybe she'll change her mind?"

Coach let out a desperate sigh, "You don't seem to understand the web you have spun Nicolas. You hurt and could possibly have endanger Rochelle, and it could have gone worse on her if you weren't stupid enough to bring up trading the baby. She was really falling for you." He frowned, "Besides-" Though he hated to admit it, he had grown found of Nick, and was going to miss him. "You never meant to go this far with us...We were only a life line."

"That isn't true." Nick said quietly. He had acted like he didn't care, but most of the time it was just a bluff. "It's not like that anymore. I want to be there for this baby."

"We'll see with time Nick." Coach closed the door.

"I really screwed myself." Nick kicked at the floor. He was never this sensitive. But it was as if someone was taking something big away from him, and they were. He could go back to his room and face Ellis, maybe even talk and get some advice, but instead he walked to the elevator, deciding he'd go out for a walk. For the next five or so months, Nick was going to do all he was capable of to win them over again. It was an easy thing to do when he first met them and had no interest in making any friends. Now that he actually was close to them, he felt it would take longer.

* * *

And that's just how it went: Nick made sure they always had anything they needed. He scheduled appointments for Rochelle, and payed for everything in hopes that she would forgive him.

"I don't think she wants me to be here, Ellis..." Nick said nervously.

"But we're going to get to see the baby finally." Ellis smiled wide, "Almost due, can you believe it?"

"I'm done with being rejected every single time I try to attend something." Nick turned, "Done." He froze when he saw Coach. Great, now he couldn't turn back.

"Hope you two been thinking of names." Coach put a few coins into the snack machine.

Nick couldn't help but smile; he said 'you two,' as in, he was included.

"Course, I was thinking Jimmy." Ellis said proudly.

"No." Nick shook his head at Ellis, "Not after that dead race car driver. Besides, that name annoys me."

"What doesn't annoy you Nick?" Coach smiled at Nick. He could tell that the man was working hard to win them back. And even Rochelle was starting to ask about him.

"What about Molly?" Nick asked as they stood in the elevator, making it to the second floor.

"That's a sweet name Nick." Ellis smiled, "I like it."

"This is going to be a hard decision. That poor child is going to have at least five names." Coach sighed.

"Not to mention all of our last names." Nick chuckled, "Though Ro will probably go with her own."

Nick started to feel anxious again as they walked out of the elevator and towards the room.

"I can't wait." Ellis smiled, "I'm glad Rochelle is finally lettin' us find out the sex of the baby, I'm tired of callin' the baby 'it.' Or 'the baby!'"

Coach just laughed, opening the door, "Hey guys." Rochelle smiled, already laying on the hospital bed in a gown, the sheets covering her lower body.

Nick stayed by the door, looking her over. She was so big now. "Already eight and a half months in... It's about damn time we find out the sex of the baby." He smiled.

Rochelle looked over at Nick, unable to hide her smile. She did miss him, and the fact that she still had his ring on showed him this. "Come here." She propped herself up with effort.

Nick made his way over to the side of the bed. Rochelle took his hand and moved it onto her stomach. "Feel that?" Nick looked down at her and nodded his head, though he couldn't believe it. The four of them had worked together and made something as a team. They would always be a team. And this was proof of it all, their struggles.

Their sweet moment was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door, a man in white entering immediately after. "How are you doing today, Mrs. Amelia?" He smiled at the group, "I see we have one more?"

"Yes, this is Nick." Rochelle smiled. Ellis had already called the role of father in this play-pretend, "He's the uncle."

"It's nice of you to join us during this moment." He went to take a seat on the stool next to the bed. "You're going to feel a little cold when I put this on you." He pulled the hospital gown and squirted a cold goo-like liquid on her stomach. "Alright, just take a look at the monitor."

The four watched quietly. As soon as they heard the heart beat, that's when it got them. "That's amazing." Ellis whispered, the only one who spoke up. He took Rochelle's hand and squeezed it lightly, "That's our baby." He spoke to the three of them.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."


	25. They Call Her Suzy Johnson

**((I do apologize for taking so long! I have another one coming I just need a friend to look it over for last minute checks then I'll update it asap!))**

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Papa!" A young, pale-skinned girl ran up to the older man, jumping into his arms. He held her up and twirled her, golden locks falling into his face "Helicopter!" She laughed, spreading her arms out and closing her blue eyes. She enjoyed this part the most. She felt safe in his arms and enjoyed the sound of his warm laughter, his voice. "Faster!"

"You're gonna get sick if I do that." Coach laughed, looking up at her, "You want Grandma to get mad at me?"

"No." She said, shaking her head quickly, "Can I go back to school tomorrow? I'm feeling all better." She grinned, baring her teeth. "Please! Please please please!"

The past few weeks a small flu had gone around and he didn't want her to catch it.

"Calm down little one." Coach laughed, patting her head, "Tomorrow Grandma will take you to your appointment, and then we'll see."

He should have taken her to school that day. Then he would have been with her. Maybe then he might have been able to save her.

"No!" Coach shot up, reaching out and opening his eyes slowly. "Don't... Don't die!"

"Coach?" Rochelle was at his door, "You had a nightmare." She frowned, going up to him and taking a seat on the bed, her hand resting on her stomach.

"W-why are you up at this time, baby girl?" Coach looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, "It's three in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep." Rochelle simply responded to his question, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing, just pictured those ugly zombies again." Coach laughed quietly, "Now go get some rest."

Rochelle didn't push further, forcing a smile before heading back to her room. Coach lay back down, staring up at the ceiling, "Hope you're doing better then your old man, Suzy." He closed his eyes, but not for long. Images of what had gone on before he ran into the group went through his head.

It had been late when he was heading home; the school was a few blocks away from his house, so he liked to walk. It made him feel like he could still move around on his bad knee, though lately it was getting harder and harder to pick up young Suzy and twirl her around. Even at her age she seemed to understand, and she didn't question him when he came up with excuses as to why he couldn't do it anymore. And then she just stopped asking all together.

"-Papa?" She had dark circles under her eyes, sweat covering her face. She reached her hand out to him and he took it, "Has she been like this all day?" Coach asked nervously.

"I called the doctor, the hospitals are packed. Elijah, just take her. I'll stay here." Coach's grandmother was standing at the door, her arms crossed as she watched the two. "Something big is happening, son."

Coach looked back at her, wondering what she knew. She was a wise woman who had come across too many things in her life for him to know better then to not believe her. He was a family man, and the two closest things he had were her and his adopted daughter Suzy.

He married his high school sweetheart when they were both in college. Darline Williams was always supporting him at the stands. She was working hard to get her degree in law, and he was surprised she stayed with him. She was smart, beautiful, and she had the voice of an angel. He remembered the first time he lay eyes on her; she stood at the front during service, singing aloud with the others, but to him she stood out the most.

"Darline." He went up to her and coughed into his fist, "You doing anything Friday? We have a game and I was thinking maybe you could come?" That was the first time he had asked her out, and the first time she rejected him. But he was persistent, and that's what won her over, what got her to say I do. And even in her death bed, she showed him that she too could be persistent, begging him for a child, even one that wasn't her own.

So before her death she asked him to do her a favor, and after she passed away, Coach went and did what he thought was the craziest thing in the world: He adopted a little girl and gave her his last name. Suzy Johnson became his everything. Darline had been right. A child could make the sadness go away. It made that empty spot in his life full, and for once he didn't feel a throbbing in his heart.

"Don't leave me..." His voice was cracked. He sat at the hospital bed with the small child in his arms, his body rocking back and forth, "Please get up Suzy... You can't do this to your old man. You can't."

The heart monitor was starting to slow down, the beeping dying down with each minute. Coach looked around desperately, screaming for someone to help him. And a few minutes later, the time of death was written up, leaving Coach to wonder what had brought this sudden illness, and why God had chosen to take his only joy from him.

He spent days questioning his faith, but as soon as he went to visit Darline and Suzy he felt this sudden rush, and understanding. "The daughter you've always wanted Darline." He leaned down, setting flowers on both their graves. "Take good care of her." He didn't care if he seemed insane. He sat down and he talked for hours, telling his wife what Suzy liked, and what she dreamed to be. He left the infection that was starting to get worse with daysout of the conversation, knowing she didn't need to hear the horrible things going on.

"Darline, make me strong." Coach closed his eyes, his hand over his chest. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small golden cross. It belonged to Darline when she was a child, and he passed it down to Suzy. This was the only possession he had left, everything else was lost to the infection.


	26. On Her Way

**((I'm going to be gone for a week so I probably wont be able to update till about Saturday or so. Hopefully sooner! But I will be writing while I'm away. This chapter was a bit of a struggle, hopefully it's still decent!))**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Unable to go back to sleep, Coach just lay in bed until about seven, eventually getting up to cook breakfast. Hopefully Rochelle had gotten more sleep than him; he was starting to worry about her. He saw what the infection had done to that pregnant woman. She was probably dead and the child was probably killed. He didn't want to lose Rochelle. He wanted to tell someone, but couldn't. He was truly afraid with everything that was going on.

"Good morning." Rochelle walked into the kitchen, "My feet are killing me!" She held onto the table, slowly lowering herself down into the chair. "This is worse then fighting those damn zombies." She complained, wanting to get this over with.

"This is the easy part." Coach laughed, "There's going to be long nights, crying, and diapers."

"You can't say that, you're not the one feeling this pain..." She closed her eyes, taking in small breaths.

"Don't do that. The baby's not due yet, so don't rush it." Coach went up behind her, rubbing her shoulders, "Just take it easy, alright? You can stay in bed all day if you'd like."

"That would be nice." Rochelle smiled, "Thank you."

"Ro!" Ellis called from the door, walking in with Nick following after. "Nick got a key card because he didn't want you or Coach getting hurt."

"Well, they take forever to answer when I come to visit." Nick closed the door.

"Sometimes we just don't want to." Coach grumbled.

"Is it really about me?" Nick smirked, "I just thought you were getting too old."

"How old do you think I am Nick? I ain't much older then you." Coach crossed his arms.

"Please don't go there." Nick frowned, "At least I aged well."

"Yea." Ellis said, looking at Nick with a dumb expression on his face.

The three just stared at him before Coach finally broke the awkwardness, "I made breakfast."

"Sounds good." Nick sat down, glancing at Rochelle every now and then. He had to brake it to her: He was in an interesting, if you could even call it a relationship, with Ellis. He hadn't made it official, but Ellis kept making plans for them. As if he didn't have enough on his hands, now he was stuck as the babysitter.

"I think we should practice that breathing exercise again." Ellis stuffed his face with eggs, "I really like that one." And he only said that because he got stuck with Nick as his partner, and he managed to win the dominant role.

"That sounds like a good idea." Coach grinned.

"I'm not being the pregnant woman again." Nick glared at Coach and then at Ellis, "Your turn Overalls."

"But you make a better pregnant woman then I ever would." Ellis smiled at Nick, "I'll make it up to you."

"Okay" Rochelle looked at the two, "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Nick said before Ellis could say anything.

"Nothin'?" Ellis looked at him. He was okay keeping their new-found relationship a secret from the world, but Rochelle and Coach were family. They wouldn't wrong them if they found out. "Well okay..."

"Here's me making it up to you." Nick sighed, "Let's go do this stupid exercise."

"You don' have to if you don' want to." Ellis shrugged.

"Fine." Nick shrugged back. Normally he'd just forget about it and move on, but with Ellis or the other two it really bothered him. He wanted to say something, but was to proud. Thankfully Ellis wasn't.

"Alright! Let's do it." Ellis finished his toast, getting up, "I'll get the pillows."

Nick let out a small sigh, "Great. I can do this."

"I'm kind of surprised Nick." Coach smiled, "You've been doing so many things the old Nick wouldn't normally do. Other than trying to stay on our good side, what's up?"

"Yea, you and Ellis have been kind of close." Rochelle kept looking down at her plate, pushing her food around.

Nick looked at the two. He was starting to get used to the way his body was feeling around them. He was a nervous wreck, and he wanted everything to go back to normal.

"He made me watch Spirit, Black Beauty, and any other horse movie he could find at the movie store." Nick said, "I own movies I never would have dreamt of owning."

"This is going somewhere, isn't it?" Coach asked, raising his brow at him.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know what happened." Nick slumped in his chair, "It's a lot of talking and no se-" He swallowed. This was the hardest conversation he had ever had. "I'm so tired." He let his head slump forward.

"Then you can do without the sex." Coach said, "What you two got, it's really strange and I don't want to hear much about it. But I warn you, you better treat that boy right."

"I don't want to hear about it either." Rochelle forced a smile.

"Everything's set in the living room." Ellis said when he returned.

Nick frowned. The only reason he told them was so that they could help him figure out what the hell was going on; he had never dated anyone casually, and he had never been with a man.

He pulled himself out of the chair, following behind the others. Well, at least now he didn't have to break it to Rochelle. It would have been better to tell her he wasn't interested one-on-one, but he wouldn't have been able to. And since when did he show anyone he was interested? He was so confused.

"You have to use the pillow." Ellis said to Nick, "Otherwise we won't get the real experience."

"You love to humiliate me, don't you?" Nick muttered. "My shirt's tucked in; I rather not go through the trouble of having to pull it out and then tuck it back in for this."

"Just let me help you then." Ellis started to pull at Nick's shirt.

Nick suddenly felt his face heat up, and he swore the others had noticed.

"Ellis, stop." He gently slapped his hands away, "You're being ridiculous... Just let me do this myself."

"Kid was just trying to help you out Nick." Coach laughed.

"I'm not doing this if you make me use the pillow." Nick huffed lightly.

"Why you all red Nick?" Coach smirked.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" Nick finally snapped, storming to the door.

"Nick, wai-Ah!" Rochelle had to hold onto Coach to keep from falling over from the sudden pain. "Oh God!" She closed her eyes, "The baby-" She clung onto his shirt, "She's on the way!"

"Oh shit, oh shit! What do we do?!" Ellis pulled down on his hat.

"We got to call the hospital? No... We have to drive her there, fast." Nick said quickly.

"You two calm down, Ro you just concentrate on breathing calmly." Coach picked her up, "Nick, get the keys and get the car to the front. Hurry!"

"What about me?" Ellis asked.

"Just go with him." Coach sighed. He was sure they had gone over what to do.


	27. The Good And The Bad

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Rochelle smiled nervously at the three men, but all they saw was a pained expression. It had been a false alarm, and now the doctor was just keeping her at the hospital to make sure everything was alright.

"You hurtin' girl?" Ellis asked, standing at the side of the bed, his hand shaking in her's. The whole drive to the hospital had been a rush of excitement and panic, and he was just starting to calm down.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down. I'll be fine." Rochelle smiled softly.

"And as soon as we take the runt off her hands-" Marco paused, making sure he had their attention. "She'll be even better."

Nick turned his head, not seeming too surprised. "Don't get near them."

Marco just smiled at Nick, "You really need to decide what side you're playing for. I have already handed over the payment, so you can't refuse me now, Nick."

"What?" Rochelle looked at Nick, hopping his face would express if there was any truth in Marco's words. "Nick." She tightened her grip on Ellis' hand. "Tell me the truth, no more lies. Did you take this man's money?"

Nick knew the truth, but he was unsure of how to answer. He looked back at Marco, walking towards the door. Marco looked back at Rochelle, smiling in triumph before following after Nick.

"Nick!" Rochelle couldn't believe the man, but mainly she couldn't believe herself for letting him back into her life. She thought he had changed.

"I'm goin' to try and talk to him." Ellis said quietly. "I don' think he took the money Ro. Jus' let me find out why he-"

"-No Ellis, I'm done with his excuses." Rochelle was shutting her eyes tight from the pain, but she fought it, attempting to remove the ring she had held onto for so long. Yet as hard as she tried, her hands continued to shake, causing her to give into the pain and just let the ring be.

Ellis wished he knew what else to say in Nick's defense, but he was at a loss for words. He looked at Coach before going after Nick.

"Nick!" Ellis ran down the hall, his heart beginning to pound uncontrollably. "Hey, wait!" He started to sprint towards the closing doors of the elevator when he saw them.

Nick was looking straight into his eyes, that same distant gaze he had once had had returned. Now Ellis was really starting to panic. The fear of losing Nick. He didn't care if he seemed insane running and screaming towards them; he had to make sure Nick would be okay. And as the doors closed Ellis sprung to the stairs. He couldn't let Nick go that easily; he wanted to know the truth. Why couldn't the man just talk to him like he could to Nick?

All of the sound around him had died, and now all he could hear was the sound of his heart again. One foot stepping after the other, threatening to trip him at any moment if he missed a beat.  
"Nick!" Ellis watched as the older man put his hand on Nick's back, gesturing for him to get into the vehicle. "Don't you dare leave me!" Ellis screamed at the top of his lungs. Marco turned just in time for Ellis to grab onto his black coat, pushing him back into the car. "You leave him alone!"

"Oh, isn't this cute?" The corners of Marco's lips curved into a smile, "So then Sophi was telling the truth. This is your new toy, Nicholas?" He laughed.

"Just let the kid go Marco, he's nothing to me." Nick's voice was so calm and collected that Ellis' heart almost sank at those words.

"That ain't true?" Ellis heard the doubt in his voice as he furrowed his brows, "I like you Nick. I don' like hidin' my feelings... I can't do it the way you do."

"How delightful." Marco looked at his men, "Bring him too. This should be interesting."

* * *

Coach was doing his best to keep Rochelle calm. He was angry, and as he struggled to hide it, he reminded himself that there were more important things at hand to worry about.

"It's your doctor." Came a muffled, deep voice after a few knocks, "Nah, it's just me." Francis had a cocky grin as he stood at the door.

"I'm sick of you people, get out!" Rochelle yelled.

"Jeesh, calm down Princess. I'm going to explain everything, but right now we need to move you out of this hospital. Marco has his men ready to take that baby by force if they have to."

Rochelle looked at Coach. She was tired and in too much pain to make any rash decisions; she even felt wrong for yelling at Francis. Coach looked at Francis with a gaze that spoke for itself, daring him to try anything. "If this is another of Nick's or anyone's games, I'll make you pay if any harm comes to her or that baby. Understood?"

"Scout's honor." Francis crossed his heart, "Now let's move." He felt like he was taking orders from Bill again, though that never went down well.

* * *

"You're such an idiot." Nick muttered to Ellis.

"I couldn't jus' let 'em take you, Nick." Ellis had a bite in his tone that surprised Nick.

"I can take care of myself." He said quietly.

"Well don' know if you noticed, but all of us have been takin' care of one another since day one. We're all a family. Like it or not." Ellis said with a small huff, "Now jus' shut up or thank me."

"It's just that... Well." Nick licked his lips, "Thanks."

Ellis' face softened to a smile, but before he could respond, someone grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of the car.

"Just let us get out of here. Give him a chance like you did me." Nick didn't sound calm any longer, his eyes looking at Marco nervously as he followed after. But Marco didn't answer, just continuing to walk.  
The men took them to an abandoned magic theater where a table was set up with two chairs. And next to it was what looked like a giant, clear water tank.

"I should have done what you asked me when I made you that offer." Marco took a seat, his back to the glass. He pulled out a cigar from his coat pocket and lit it. "This man chose death over life. It's about damn time I kept my promise."

"He was hurt then, don' hurt-"

There was a sudden flash and Ellis was on his knees, holding himself up with his hands. A large man stood behind Ellis with a two-by-four in his hands.

"Ellis!" Nick tried to run to his aid, "Leave him out of this, you bastard!" He struggled to get past two brute men, but to no avail.

"First, as a punishment for returning." Marco put the cigar to his lips, taking in a deep breath. "How about we mess with Nick's little toy?" He said between puffs of smoke.

"Stop it!" Nick closed his eyes, trying hard to think of a way to stop this.

Ellis didn't go down without a fight, but it was as if the men were mocking him, letting him win to feel like he had a fighting chance. And with every hit and spill of blood, he started to feel like he had failed. He had come in order to make sure no harm was brought to Nick, but with each hit he took, he could feel Nick flinching, mentally in pain and probably blaming himself for every bad thing that had happened to them.

Nick kept pushing against the men as he watched Ellis get beat to the ground. It almost reminded him of the hordes holding him back when a Smoker had wrapped its tongue around Ellis and started pulling him away, further and further from his grasp.


	28. Love Letters And Russian Roulette

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Francis was left in charge of three, but as he handed them the envelopes Nick had left for them, he realized one was missing.

"Where's the redneck?"

"He went after Nick... We have to wait for him." Rochelle held on tightly to both Ellis' and her own envelope.

"If he went after, then he's no longer here." Francis started the car, "Listen." He wasn't' sure if accepting this task was his brightest idea, but it paid well and he had been looking for something exciting after the infection. "Even though Nick refused Marco's deal, he still needed to stay on his good side to keep you guys here."

"He was buying us time? We could have just gone some place else." Coach spoke up from the back of the car.

"And with what money?" Francis asked, "And don't give me none of that 'Money isn't as important as being together and happy.' Shit, because babies cost a lot. Did you ever once ask Nick for one of the bills?

Coach looked down nervously. Not once had that come to mind. And he never imagined getting a lecture from what he thought was a biker. "We would have found a way." He continued, knowing he could be wrong.

"Francis?" Rochelle interrupted, "If Nick didn't agree, why did he take money from Marco?" She thought back to how Nick couldn't respond after Marco brought that up.

"Nick never took any money, as far as I'm concerned." Francis shrugged, "If he lied, which he does, he probably had his reasons." He then added, "Maybe What's-His-Name is right," He looked back at Coach, "And he's just trying to give you guys more time to get to a different hospital without having to worry about Marco?"

"You make your gang leader sound like we should be more worried about Ellis and Nick." Coach swallowed. He looked at the envelope with his name across it. "He's too good with telling lies, I wonder if he's bad at writing them."

"I'm not part of the same gang. I'm with, or was with, 'Hell's Legion.' Doesn't anyone pay attention to my tats?" Francis huffed lightly, "Since day one, I never trusted Marco, but Nick was a naive kid. He looked up to him. Probably the only reason he let Nick live, and even return."

Coach sighed, "Please Lord, don't let no harm come to those crazy boys." He slipped his finger under the flap and opened the envelope. He wished he could go back in time, so that he could keep this new promise to Nick: He shouldn't have let Ellis go.

'Keep them safe and close.'

Were the last words at the end of the letter, he couldn't even do that now. It was too late.

* * *

"I'll play you for the ring!" Nick finally screamed out.  
"You would risk your life, for him?" Marco cocked his brow, "Very well. If you win, you take the ring and the kid." He reached for the ring on his right hand, laying it on the table.

If anyone else had made such an offer, he would have killed them on the spot, but this was Nick, and he did enjoy the feel of power he had over Nick. Maybe this fear would force him to chicken out, giving him even more control.

"But if you lose, your little boyfriend dies."

Nick looked away. He could hear Ellis coughing out, "Nick... Don't do this."

Ellis wasn't sure what they had planned, but he didn't like the sound of it. "Please jus' let us go." His arms were forced down to his sides, "Nick, don' let 'em do this..." His head kept slumping forward, his body threatening to give up on him.

He fought the darkness, wanting to stay awake for Nick.

* * *

Rochelle kept looking down at the envelopes. She had read her's, and even though she would rather Nick had come to her, told her everything in person, she still accepted the apology. The letter sounded like a different Nick, one she wanted to get to know. It was the Nick they had lost when they first stepped into this city.

Everything sounded so humble and truthful, which was a first in a long time for Nick.

Now all that was left was Ellis' letter. Coach was sitting in the back, finally catching up on his sleep, so all she had to worry about was the man sitting beside her.

"Would you tell, if I read this?" She glanced at Francis, who never once looked away from the road to answer with a simple, "Whatever."

Francis was never left in charge of that. He was just told to take care of them and get them to the hospital. As soon as Nick gave the 'OK,' he would leave them, no strings attached.

Rochelle opened the slip and pulled the paper out.

"Ellis,

You probably won't even get to read this. You're stuck in the same mess with me. At lest, I'd bet on that.

And if you do get this, or even if you don't, I'll at least be able to get something off my chest. I have a hard time opening up to anyone. My past makes it difficult for me. I keep fighting with myself, telling myself that I don't know you. But the truth is I do.

You have two best friends, Dave and Keith. You love horses more than a normal person should, and you have a tendency to fall for men that have or will only brake your heart.

If we both make it further, I hope to learn more. To think gambling used to be my only vice. Now with you, Rochelle, and Coach, I can do without it. But I won't ever lose anything when I'm with you three. I don't need to earn anything anymore. I can be myself and feel accepted for once.

Yours always, Nick."

At the ending there were a few scribbles, as if Nick was trying hard to spell something out and then changed his mind. Rochelle could only imagine what those hidden words were. "He knew Ellis would follow, but I bet he doesn't expect me to give him this note."

Francis muttered something under his breath before looking at her. "You should really get some sleep."

"Look at you, you really are a sweetheart." Rochelle grinned, "...So, how do you know Nick?" She didn't want rest; she wanted to know more.

* * *

Starting to come back to, Ellis could feel water at his knees. He was kneeling in the giant tank, watching the table before him. He watched with heavy eyes as Marco pulled a gun out of his coat and set it on the table, "Take all but one bullet from the revolver."

"I know how to play." Nick took the gun. He stared up at Ellis. He could tell that the younger man was nervous, even curious of what they were doing. He pushed the gun back, dropping five bullets to the ground, "Would you like to check it?"

Marco shook his head. He looked at the gun and pushed it back in Nick's direction, "Start."

With trembling hands, Nick managed to pick the gun up. He had planned this far, and even if he did lose, Rochelle and Coach still had a chance. And if they really felt pity for him, they'd let Ellis go.

"Nick, don't!" Ellis screamed as he watched Nick pull the gun up to the side of his head.

Nick was thankful he couldn't hear Ellis. All he had to do now was look away and pull the trigger. But it was forced; he had never been so afraid in his life. This time, he had a lot to lose. But he didn't have time for this; the water was starting to rise quickly, and if he wanted to get Ellis out of the tank in time, then he would have to hurry and get this game over with.

He took in a deep breath before pulling the trigger, letting the breath go after hearing the click.

He quickly pushed the gun back across the table, wanting Marco to hurry.

But as he dreaded, Marco took his time. He wasn't afraid of this crazy game of life and death; he enjoyed watching Nick squirm in his seat as the water continued to rise.

There was another click, followed by a smug grin, "Are they really worth this?"

Nick didn't respond, looking back at Ellis, who was leaning against the glass, his cheeks stained with salty tears.

"No... No..." He continued to mumble under his breath, his breathing picking up again as Nick picked the gun up for the second time and pulled the trigger. By the third time, he was going insane, pounding his body against the glass, wanting to brake it. But with so much water and his arms tied to his side, it had become a pointless struggle.

"This game is at its two endings now." Marco said after the fourth round, "What is your bet Nicholas? Just two more rounds."

Nick swallowed, the gun in his hands. He looked at Ellis, who was up to his chin in water. Ellis froze, almost as if Nick's gaze had calmed him, and then he concentrated on Nick's lips as he mouthed something, the gun slowly moving up to the other man's head. Never once did their eyes leave one another. Nick took in one more breath, wondering if it was his last, pulling the trigger.


	29. Our Past As Somewhat Friends

Chapter Twenty-Nine

No matter how many times Francis said no, Rochelle continued to bother him, "What do you have to hide?"

"What does it matter?" Francis finally asked after a long pause.

"I-" Rochelle chewed on her lower lip, "We don't know much about Nick. Maybe this can help us have a better understanding."

"And what if I don't know anything?" Francis asked.

"I highly doubt you would agree to do this just for money; it sounds to me like you're risking a lot. If Marco went after Nick after breaking a deal, then he will surly go after you for having a part in this." Rochelle thought quickly, hoping that would get him to talk. "Look, if you're afraid of an embarrassing past, then I can assure you I wont tell." She reached out her hand and put it on his shoulder gently.

Francis shrugged her hand off, "He won't find me. It was just a coincidence that I was in Chicago when you guys arrived." He scratched his head, looking as if he were trying to dig back into his old memories. "I guess I can give you embarrassing information on Nick."

Rochelle stopped herself from smiling, wondering how far back he would go, and if she really would be able to finally understand Nick.

"I knew Nick since high school. He was fifteen and I was seventeen." Francis looked at her, "Don't talk about my age, because I still look younger than him."

"I can see some crow's feet." Rochelle smiled softly at him, "But I'm sure you're not that old."

Francis looked away quickly, paying attention to the road. "Women make us older than we appear, so that's his story."

"And you're just a lone wolf?" Rochelle asked.

"Are we talking about Nick or me?" Francis said in a snippy voice. He didn't care about giving out information on Nick, but his personal life was his own business. She was lucky he was even telling her this story.

Rochelle looked away, going quiet and waiting for him to continue.

"He skipped a grade and ended up in my class." Francis continued the story, "He was small and thin, and he always wore over-sized clothes that never fit him right. He became an easy target."

"Hey kid." A tattoo-less Francis stood with his arms crossed, a group of boys behind him. He looked bigger then all the other boys, giving him the upper hand and assuring that no one would go against him.

"Not again Francis, I don't have any time to do your homework. Adding numbers is not that hard." Nick opened his locker, casually putting what belongings he had inside. He knew better by now, but he was always quick to respond, which was what would always get him into trouble.

Francis clenched his teeth together; he didn't need the others knowing that he got help from someone younger. Sure, others cheated, but it was different to Francis. He didn't want to appear to be an idiot. He just didn't care for school, he felt no need for it.

"It's almost as if you like the taste of toilet water." He muttered through his teeth.

"Not at all." Nick smiled nervously, "Maybe... Maybe we can come to some sort of compromise?"

"Alright." Francis grabbed the back of Nick's shirt, "Dumpster or toilet?"

Even at this age, Nick was good at keeping calm, hiding most of his emotions, his disappointments. He didn't want to let them win; seeing him flinch, cry, or even break a sweat would only give others the upper hand, and he couldn't let them have that. Even if he didn't win.

"Dumpster is fine." He said quietly, keeping his head up.

Francis smirked, shoving Nick with ease.

"You bullied him!?" Rochelle whispered harshly, not wanting to wake Coach.

"Calm down, that was just how it started." Francis chuckled, "You're such a hot head, you know that?"

"Just recently..." Rochelle grumbled.

"It's kind of cute, but I still don't like it-"

"Just continue the story." Rochelle cut him off, blushing lightly. All of her emotions felt out of control; she couldn't help it.

Francis laughed, "Fine, fine, let me just skip the tormenting. I'll jump to meeting Marco."

"You enjoy dumping your classmates into dumpsters?" Marco asked, holding a cigarette between his fingers. His clothes weren't as nice back then as the ones he wore in the present, and he even smoked a cheap brand of cigars.

"Fuck off." Francis had stayed behind when the other kids ran off for the bell. He didn't really care if he was late. "Go bother some other kids, you perv."

Marco laughed softly, "Then I guess me offering you a drink will sound really bad coming from someone my age?" He watched Nick pull himself out of the dumpster.

"Yes, but then again, that question wasn't directed towards me?" Nick did his best to brush off as much of the garbage with his hands as he could, not even realizing what he had said. He really needed to keep himself in check; if he continued like this, he might not make it far.

"You too kid." Marco said, "I bet you're smart. Hence your misfortune of ending up in a dumpster."

"Anyone would assume that, since it's either that or you're bullied because you're different." Nick shrugged, "I really-" He smelled his shirt, "-Should get to class."

Marco smiled to himself, "How would you boys like to make some easy money?"

This really perked Francis' interest. No one knew it, but he was working late nights to help his mother pay bills. She didn't know; she just thought he was always sleeping over at a friend's house. If he had more time, then he wouldn't have bothered Nick with his homework, but he was too embarrassed to let anyone know that his father was a deadbeat and his mother was left with all of the bills.

And just the sound of it, easy money... it sounded more promising than what he had at the moment. "Whatever." He smiled, nodding his head to make sure the older man understood he had agreed.

No one had ever talked to Nick about strangers, and even though his conscious was telling him to just walk away, Nick saw this as a chance. Money always seemed short, and money was always what caused so much trouble in his life. Nick needed new clothes, he needed food money, he needed school books. It didn't take long for him to quickly respond after Francis, "I'm in too."

"Very well, follow me." Marco let the cigar drop, using the tip of his shoe to kill it out. Even with his worn shoes, the man looked so elegant. Maybe he had had money at one point, and it was just starting to run low. It had Nick curious, and starting to wonder if this was even a good idea, going with a stranger to make easy money. It all sounded so stupid. But there was something adventurous about this that made the two boys continue to follow behind, quickly and eager to learn more.

"He has to be at least in his mid-twenties." Nick thought quietly as he watched the older man. "Hopefully he's not a psycho." Now sitting in the back seat, it was too late to turn back. The two had crossed the point of no return, and neither of them felt terrified. Maybe a little nervous, but Marco kept them calm with small talk and a soft smile.

As he listened to the smooth jazz, Nick let himself sink into his seat, the smell of leather and the feel, it made him feel rich.

"You two must really need cash to have agreed so quickly." Marco stopped at a light, pulling out another cigar and lighting it.

"We're not the only ones who seem desperate." Nick said quietly, "They will kill you, you know." He looked out the window, wishing he could work up the nerve to open it. The smell of smoke was starting to choke him.

"It's my greatest vice, kid." Marco smiled, "Don't you have one?"

"My name's Nick." He looked back, "And I have no vice sir."

"I'm Francis. And I guess you could say mine is pushing that wuss around. Maybe then he'll start acting like a real man." He laughed.

"Says the guy with a girl's name." Nick snapped lightly, starting to grow tired of being seen as a weakling.

"Shit, you really are pissing me off today." Francis smacked the back of Nick's head.

"You're both going to have to get along if you want to make money." Marco chuckled, looking in the rear-view mirror. "Good thing that's an easy obsession to brake, because I'm going to need you to keep him safe."

"And you both just trusted him? He could have been a murderer." Rochelle frowned, "Even back then, he was an idiot."

"Will you just let me finish?" Francis narrowed his eyes at her, "He really wasn't trying to take advantage of us, well not in any type of creep way at least." He waited to make sure she was going to stay quiet before starting again.

"Marco had a plan. He couldn't gamble anymore because people started recognizing his face. They knew better than to play against him. He needed someone with a more trusting face, someone that could be taken advantage of. Someone that could turn the tables at the last minute. We didn't know this; we just were both so eager to get this so-called 'easy-money.'" Francis said, "He tricked us, and we were both so young and naive, new to the world of dirty money and lies. Even later, when he took us out to do simple bets, we would end up with fifty bucks and be happy. He'd make more, since he didn't have to split with anyone, and the winnings just kept growing. But he didn't let us go out there without knowing what we were doing, so he trained us. Almost every day after school we would go with him and do things like count cards..."

"How many?" Marco asked. Two weeks had passed since they first met, and his frustration was starting to show. If he didn't need money so badly to pay some debts, he would have been fine with how long it was taking to teach them. But his life was depending on it. He had borrowed money from the wrong people, and they wanted him to pay.

"I-I don't know, you're going too fast." Nick had his hands on his head, pulling at his hair. Everything had become so stressful. Family, school, and now this.

Francis looked so calm compared to him. He wasn't at all threatened by the possibility of Marco becoming upset with them.

"Twenty!" Francis suddenly guessed.

Nick thought quietly and took deep breaths, trying to remember the numbers he saw. The first card was an ace, then... "Twenty-four, it's over."

"This is why you're going to be the gambler; that's your vice, kid." Marco ran his fingers through his hair, trying to collect himself. "Francis." He had him figured since the start. He wasn't smart enough to make a safe bet. He had picked him out because he was the muscles. He'd just have to train a little harder. "Like I said, you're going to have to protect Nick's back. If someone starts to catch on, they will try to gang up on him, and that's when you need to get him out of that situation unharmed. If he gets a black eye, he'll be out for a while and we wont be making any money. No one trusts a man with black eyes, they know he's a rat and that he's cheating."

Francis sunk in his chair. He didn't see the praise in being the meat. He wanted to play the role of the gambler, he wanted to make enough money and then just ditch them. And the better Nick got, the more Marco praised him. No matter how hard Francis worked out he never got the same attention. This frustrated Francis, he wasn't sure why, and the only way he was going to get any of that stress off his chest was to show Nick exactly how he felt.

So every day at school Francis made sure that Nick didn't get a break, no more compromises. If he felt like doing a swirly then that's what he would get.

Nick didn't tell, and if Marco asked why he was soaking wet he'd come up with a quick lie. He was getting better at making them up each day.

This didn't stop until the day Francis realized he had gone too far: He had pushed Nick down, and when the younger boy sat up, he had one arm wrapped around the other, shouting in pain. He didn't think he had used so much strength. He had just wanted to get a little dirt on him, maybe even a bloody knee. But the thought of breaking his arm had him in a panic. He didn't mean to.

When Marco found out, he forced Francis to go to the hospital to visit Nick. He told him he had to apologize for what he had done, but when they got there, the only thing that happened for the first half hour was a long silence.

Marco stood at the window, fidgeting with the cigar case in his pocket. Francis just sat in a chair, looking down.

He didn't need to apologize for breaking Nick's arm; he couldn't have possibly done it. It all just didn't make sense. But looking at Nick's bare arms, he connected two and two, realizing what was going on. No wonder he always had oversized shirts, and he always looked so tired and thin.

"If I would have known-" Francis licked his lips. He really would have left Nick alone if he knew what was going on. He wouldn't have pushed as hard, or have been envious.

"It's okay." Nick said quietly. "I like that you didn't. It would have changed things between us."

"They're fucking idiots." Francis stood, "You're an even better kid than me, why would any parents..." He eyed the stained hand marks and bruises on Nick's arms. He always kept them so well hidden.

"They are my parents, they really are good. It's just that sometimes we just-" Nick rubbed his eye. He looked at his arm in the cast. "Life is hard without money, it makes people do crazy things." His voice cracked.

"I still don't like you kid, but I'm going to tell you one thing. As long as you're with me and Marco, you're never going to need money. So we're never going to do anything crazy, because we'll always have money... A lot of it, we'll be so rich that you can actually start wearing clothes that fit you right. Right Marco?"

Marco looked back at the two, "Right."

Rochelle had her hand over her mouth. Nick had more than just his ex-wife to blame for all his trust issues. And she was surprised Francis was showing her that he had a soft side too. She thought he would have kept that hidden from her.

"After that, Marco took Nick in, and when my Ma passed, I followed behind." Francis said, "But I started to see what Marco was doing. So I told Nick he could stop losing on purpose just to keep me around, that I was leaving. Marco had just become too powerful. He had started a big organization, and the group he led just wasn't my type. So I left. I liked life with bikers a little more than with mobsters like Marco."

"And Nick?" Rochelle asked.

"Nick fit in, with his slicked back hair and nice clothes." Francis said, "Marco had him wrapped around his finger."

Rochelle looked at him. She could tell that he wanted to offer so much more. Maybe this was why he was helping Nick. He was trying to make up to Nick for how much he had tormented him in school. "Thank you Francis." She smiled at him, "If you wouldn't have pushed Nick, you would have never found out, and his parents might have done worse then just a broken arm."

"But he would probably be a doctor or something, and he would have never met Marco." Francis sighed, hating that she was trying to comfort him when he didn't need it.

"You can't make his decisions, but you can be there for him as a friend. And you have been there for him... You just didn't realize it." She winked, "You big soft bear."

"Great, now you made me regret telling you the story. It was all a lie, April Fool's." Francis muttered, feeling a little flustered by her comment. He was not at all like a big soft bear.

Rochelle just laughed, "Whatever." She mocked him. "Uh, Francis..." She grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Stop touching me." Francis whined. "What is it?"

"You'll need to drive a little faster, my water just broke." Rochelle grabbed onto her stomach, starting to breath calmly. Those breathing exercises Ellis loved so much really did start to pay off.

"Gah-That's sick!" Francis looked back at Coach, "Hey wake up, I did not sign up for this. Can't you just wait?"

"I can't tell the baby to stop!" Rochelle yelled at Francis. Him freaking out was only stressing her out.

"Pull over, we wont make it to the hospital in time. Call an ambulance. We'll have to get their help over the phone until they get here." Coach said, already alert.

"But we're not far enough from where she was just in; they're going to take her back." Francis pulled over either way, getting out of the car quickly. He wished he would have done less talking and more speeding.

"You're such a child." Coach muttered, "Get her in the back where there's more space."

Francis didn't like to be called a child, so he huffed his chest and manned up. He could do this. What could possibly go wrong?


	30. Its Time

Chapter Thirty

Ellis watched as Nick pulled the trigger, and even though he didn't hear the sound it made, he could see in Nick's face that he had won. There was a bit of sadness in that victory, and even Nick couldn't hide it.

Nick relaxed in the chair. He had his hand in his pocket, holding tightly onto something nervously. "Your turn." He forced a smirk, looking towards Marco. "You don't have to go. I'll let you live, like you did me."

"Son of a bitch, what are you trying to play me for?" Marco's eyes darted to Nick's pocket, "What's in your pocket you cheating rat?"

Nick opened his mouth to explain, but Marco had reached into his coat and pulled out a spare gun. Knocking Nick back and out of the chair, the bullet pierced his shoulder.

"Nick!" Ellis called out, wishing he could break lose from the ropes, but then how would he get out? "Shit, shit, shit!"

Marco walked over to Nick's body, leaning down. "Feel that pain? That's what happens when you try pulling the tricks I taught you on me." He grabbed Nick's wrist, forcing his hand out of his pocket.

His hand went numb when he saw what Nick was squeezing tight. He had thought that the younger man was hiding the sixth bullet, but here he lay, holding onto a pack of cigars as if his life depended on it. Nick looked up at him. This old brand of cigars was the only thing that kept the old Marco alive in his mind. The time when their group actually had a good time, when he was completely blind to what everyone was doing. Sleeping with his wife, stealing from him, using him. He didn't really care at all now. He wanted to let go of these memories, but being back home now, he was only starting to remember them again.

"Let him go..." Nick struggled to pull himself up, his hand over the bullet wound, trying to keep more blood from pouring out.

Marco stood up, going to the table and picking his ring up, "Get him out of the tank." He ordered, "And get Nick to a hospital."

Nick let out a sigh. He could probably black out now and everything would be fine. But, as his eye lids started to close, he wondered why he hadn't learned his lesson: Never trust anyone. It was all about number one. His fingers slowly started to loosen up, the pack falling from his once-firm grip.

* * *

How had he gotten himself into this mess? Francis knew he could handle blood, and screaming, and pain. But this was different; this completely effected him as a man. "I don't think I can ever have sex again." They should have known better than to bring him in for support.

"Shut up!" Rochelle reached for his arm, her nails digging into his skin. "Just... Shut up." She was doing her best to stay relaxed. She had known birth was painful, but never did she think it would be like this. Running from CEDA and gang members, she hadn't even had time to think of a name with all that had been going on.

"Stop clawing at me! What are you, a Witch or something?" He didn't pull his arm away though. He wasn't sure where to look, so just stared down awkwardly.

"Don't say that." Coach held onto Rochelle's hand and gripped it tightly. After what he had seen, it could be possible. But they were all immune, right? So she couldn't turn, but she could still get hurt if anything went wrong, and he didn't want to risk that. "Just hang in there, baby girl."

The hours seemed to drag on. Francis was now leaning forward, closer to Rochelle to keep from looking. He took one peak and nearly fainted. Of course, he played it off as just trying to comfort Rochelle, but that was a mistake. Now that he was close enough, she leaned her head against his arm, biting onto it.

He flinched, almost afraid to pull away, "You got to be shitting me." He gripped onto the bed, his eyes still on the floor. He thought he was regaining his composure, but then he saw blood and Rochelle's scream through her teeth sent a shiver down his spine, and for some reason this wasn't the same as when he was killing zombies, just knowing the situation made it feel different. "Ugh... this is starting to get to me." His knees gave in, suddenly hitting the floor. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of teeth and nails trailing down his arm.


	31. Lucky And Mean

Chapter Thirty-One

"You've got ta be the luckiest son of a bitch." Were the first words Nick heard as he started to wake, the room around him so bright that he questioned if he might be dead. "Taunting death like that, what the hell were you thinkin'?" Ellis was sitting at the edge of the bed by Nick's feet, his legs crossed under him.

"Ellis, now doesn't seem like the best time. Besides, you're one to talk, always running ahead and getting into trouble." Nick pulled himself up, flinching from the stinging pain in his shoulder.

Ellis had a few bandages, and light bruises were starting to appear on his body from the fight. But even though he did look a mess, he had that same goofy smile on his face. His eyes were on Nick, filled with joy that the man was still alive. "That's why I thought I was the one who did the crazy stupid shit," He wiped his sweaty palms on his lap. The kid wore blue hospital scrubs and a white shirt that were lent to him while his clothes dried. "But what you did was worse. I don't run ahead to get myself killed man." He wanted to punch Nick, make him understand what he was feeling right now. And especially when he saw that cocky grin on Nick's face. He was just messing with him, wasn't he?

"Say somethin'." Ellis whined, "You sure the pain killers ain't affectin' your brain?"

Nick smiled softly, "Kid, calm down will ya?" He draped his legs off the bed, letting his arm hang to his side, his hand over his shoulder as a means to lessen the pain. "We need to contact the others."

Ellis' eyes followed Nick. He was worried about letting him move around so much, but telling him no would only make him want to do it more, so he just nodded his head and followed behind. "You'd risk your life for me?" He suddenly asked as they walked down the hospital halls.

"I was doing it for everyone, Ellis." Nick said, too proud to admit the truth. He probably would have done the same even if Ellis wasn't there, just to get Marco off their backs. But watching as Ellis took the hits for him, he couldn't stand it any longer. "It was always a part of my plan."

"You planned a gun game, and you planned that you would get lucky three times?" Ellis crossed his arms, "Well shit, ain't you special now?" He felt a little bitter that Nick had said that. Did it hurt him that much to just say yes? "You know... I think you'd drop dead if you ever told the truth."

Nick let out a sigh, turning quickly and pushing Ellis back into the wall. "Look." He said in a stern voice, "What do you want me to do? Change the way I am just because you want to hear me utter sweet words in your ear?"

"Hell no!" Ellis didn't push him away, just looked up at him, his face burning hot, his palms starting to sweat.

"Look at you." Nick chuckled, "You're just like a young school boy, getting overly excited just because your crush got this close to you." Nick was leaning so close to Ellis now, his warm breath on his face.

Ellis pressed his lips together, his eyes quickly darting to the side. "Screw you man."

"You knew what you were getting into." Nick let him go. He turned back around, walking down the hall again.

Ellis pouted his lips as he watched Nick. He knew exactly what he had gotten into. He could handle Nick, and he didn't care if it was rough. That's what made him want this so much more. He loved to chase after things that seemed impossible; he just had to play by the gambler's rules.

"Ah, you're right." Ellis followed behind him quickly, "I guess it ain't worth tryin' then. So you breaking up with me?" He fought to keep his face straight. Hopefully Nick couldn't see him cross his fingers behind his back; it was childish of him, just like the fact that he was currently chanting in his head, 'Please don't say yes.' over and over again.

Nick looked back, surprised to hear this. He didn't think the kid would give up that quickly. "Since when were we even together?"

Ellis nearly fell over. That stung hard. "Since we started hanging out together, and watching those movies, and jus' stuff all couples seem to do."

"Ellis, I don't do relationships." Nick chuckled, "There are one-night stands, occasional lovers, and then there's you. I don't know exactly what you are, but whatever it is, it involves no sex whatsoever. So until you can provide me with more than just holding hands, cuddling up to me, and innocent kisses, we're really nothing."

Ellis opened his mouth. If Nick wasn't hurt, he'd tackle him right now. "Fine, then don' think you'll be getting any sometime soon!" He huffed.

"There are plenty of others who are willing to let me have what you won't, Ellis." Nick smirked, "Now come on. This really isn't the best time."

"No." Ellis crossed his arms and stood in place, "I ain't goin' any further with you. Not until you tell me we are a couple."

"Stop being such a child." Nick said desperately, "How can you be like this when Rochelle and Coach are in danger?"

Ellis frowned, "Fine." He looked down, dragging his feet as he caught up with Nick.

Nick had to look away; he just looked so sad and it made him feel like a complete jerk for getting him that upset. He waited until Ellis walked near, then wrapped his arm around him. "Happy? That's PDA."

Ellis laughed. Nick didn't seem like the kind of guy who was afraid of displaying affection in public. "I don' think that's considered PDA Nick. It ain't like we are makin' out or somethin'."

"Do you want me to pull my arm away?" Nick threatened, a soft smile appearing on his face.

Ellis shook his head, grinning up at Nick. He was fine with this. If this was as much physical attention that he was going to get from Nick, then he would deal with it. And maybe later, he could teach Nick that being close with him wasn't so bad.


	32. A Nameless Child

Chapter Thirty-Two

Francis tapped the tip of his foot against the floor quietly. Why couldn't Nick just call and let him get this over with? Instead, he sat in a chair next to Rochelle's hospital bed. She had been so tired that, as soon as she heard the child's cry, she fell unconscious, sure that she would be safe with Coach and Francis around.

He picked at the bandage around his arm; she really did a number on him. "Well, at least she's quiet this way." He thought out loud, glancing at the door as if expecting someone to walk through.

He wasn't going to lie; Rochelle was a cute girl. He had to stop himself from looking, thinking he should know better. She just had a child, she didn't like him, and she probably was going to yell at him for whatever reason she could think of. "Women." He muttered. When the phone in his pocket rang, he nearly jumped to the floor with his hands up, feeling like he had been caught staring at her sleeping figure.

"About time Nick." He made sure she hadn't stirred, heading to the further end of the room. "She already had the baby. We never made it far enough away from the hospital, so we're still there."

"How's the baby?" Nick asked, "Is she-" He looked at Ellis, who was sitting down in the distance. "-Human?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Human, of course the baby is human. I mean... I don't remember." Francis thought it over. He had blacked out and never really got to see the baby. But Coach sounded like everything had gone fine and just asked him to keep an eye on Rochelle. "Yea, brat's a human."

"And Rochelle? How is she?" Nick asked, wondering if it was a good thing that thy were still here.

"Why don't you just get your ass to room 402 and find out?" Francis said before hanging up.

Nick rolled his eyes. Francis wouldn't understand. "Everything's fine." He said as he walked closer to Ellis, "Come on, we're going up two floors. Rochelle and Coach are there, she had the baby already."

"Aww, we missed it?" Ellis frowned, "Well... Everythin' went fine?"

"Yes, they both are perfectly fine." Nick smiled, "Come on."

* * *

When they reached the room, Nick knocked on the door lightly, surprised to see Francis answer rather then Coach. "Thank you." He passed him, going to check on Rochelle.

Ellis looked up at Francis with a smile, walking past him quickly and cautiously, since the man looked kind of tired and annoyed.

"Where's Coach?" Nick looked back at Francis.

"He figured he'd watch the baby, and I'd watch her." Francis shrugged, "I guess I should go now." He almost sounded hesitant; he wanted to get an apology of some sort for the abuse he took from Rochelle. "I'll wait until she wakes up. She owes me an apology."

"'She' has a name." Nick said, "And I find it hard to believe that she owes you an apology."

"She did this to my arm." Francis held his arm out: Thankfully the bandages were there so that he could make it sound as gruesome as he wanted.

"Fine, stay. It's your choice." Nick chuckled, "If you want, I'll reintroduce you two?" He teased.

"Did she forget him or somethin'?" Ellis asked, looking at Rochelle nervously, "I hope she remembers me."

"Don't worry Ellis, no one could forget you that easily." Nick patted his back, "Now just be quiet and let her rest. She must be exhausted."

The three of them stayed quiet after that, each of them seeming to relax and beginning to wonder if things were going to go back to normal. Whatever normal was.

* * *

"I'm going to go see if I can find Coach." Nick said, "Hopefully when we come back with the baby Rochelle will be up." He looked at her, worried with how long she was sleeping.

"Can I come with you?" Ellis got up from the chair quickly, not wanting to stay alone with Francis, who was about to argue but decided against it.

"Sure." Nick nodded.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her." Ellis trailed behind Nick, a wide smile spread across his face. "What do you think she looks like? I wonder who the father is, think we'll find out? I don't think I want to though. You know, just all of us raisin' the babe up together."

Nick let out a long sigh before talking, "I don't know. Now just be quiet. Babies don't like a lot of noise." He didn't know that for sure, but if it kept Ellis quiet long enough he would settle with that as an excuse.

Ellis licked his lips, locking his arm around Nick's, "I hope she has your eyes." He managed to get Nick to blush.

"I highly doubt that." Nick said, thinking about genetics.

"You never know." Ellis wondered if Nick knew where he was going.

Either the man knew where he was going, or he was just that lucky. They reached the nursery just a few ways down. Coach was standing in front of the large window, keeping watch of the baby.

"Coach." Ellis called, trying to keep his voice down, not wanting to be too loud for the babies.

"Thank God you two are fine." Coach looked at the two, a warm smile on his face. He was glad to see them safe.

"Yea." Nick pulled his arm away from Ellis, looking at the window. "Which one is she?"

"That one right there." Coach pointed, "Only baby without a name."

Ellis leaned against the glass, pressing his nose against it. "She's got to be the cutest thing in the world." He said in a gasp, "She's so small, funny how life works huh?"

Nick crossed his arms, "Yea..." He said softly, all of the worry's starting to vanish. "She's healthy?"

"Very healthy." Coach said, "She's immune. Just like her family."


	33. The Littlest Things

Chapter Thirty-Three

It was starting to get late and Rochelle was still sound asleep. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her, and every time they came to check in on her, they would tell the men the same thing. "Just give her time to rest. Everything is fine, and we'll be sure to keep a close eye on her."

"I don't think they understand how important mother's milk is." Coach muttered after the doctor left the room.

"Babies are so lucky." Francis blurted out, still in the same chair waiting.

Coach, Ellis, and Nick all turned to face him. "Why are you still here?" Nick asked, "Just... come back later. I'm sure we'll still be here."

"I'm good." Francis stretched his legs out, leaning back in the chair.

Coach shook his head, but smiled when he looked down at the baby. She had caramel-colored skin, a patch of black hair on her head, and a small pout on her face. Her eyes were still closed, but Coach was sure she was searching for her mother. "Don't worry baby girl, mama will be up soon to hold you."

Ellis looked over at Coach, "She's so cute." He wanted to hold her, but was afraid of hurting her.

"Here." Nick went up to Coach, "You've been hogging her all day. Let us give you a break."

Coach nodded his head, slowly handing her over, as if he was afraid of letting her go. "Support her head..." He warned, and with each warning Nick would say, 'I know.' But Ellis just kept swallowing; he didn't know. He was going to be one of the worst fathers in the world.

"Hey Sweetheart." It was strange for Nick to say that and mean it; normally it was just a way for him to flirt. But this time it meant more. It was a little girl that he felt he was going to grow attached too, and as he held her close to his chest, he could feel himself grow warmer, "She's such a good girl. No tears so far."

"Except when she came to this world, she cried so loud." Coach chuckled, "I'm going to go get something to eat. Anyone else want something?"

Ellis shook his head, going to sit down on the bed with Rochelle. He looked at her sadly, wishing he could do more. He'd have to apologize to her for not knowing how to hold a baby.

"I'm fine." Francis shrugged, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Ellis." Nick walked up to him slowly, keeping his eyes on the baby. "You want to hold her?" He looked down at Ellis, able to see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Ah-I don't know." Ellis laughed nervously, rubbing his palms on his jeans. "She looks mighty comfy in your arms. You look good like this Nick, bein' a dad I mean." He smiled wide, getting Nick to blush and glance away at Francis.

"Hush, now take her." Nick leaned down, holding her out to him.

"Nick! C-careful with her." Ellis held his arms out, afraid she'd fall.

"Shh." Nick frowned, "You'll startle her."

"Hell, as long as she doesn't run at me with claws." Ellis joked, trying to get himself to calm down. He stayed quiet when he felt her in his arms, and Nick still stayed close, holding her with him. "She's so light." He said softly, "Smells good too."

Nick smiled softly, keeping his hands on Ellis' arms. He could feel him shaking. "Calm down. You're doing a great job."

"Hate to ruin a moment but, are you two fags?" Francis raised his brow.

Nick wasn't sure if he wanted Francis to know, and Ellis knew how Nick was about being out, so he stayed quiet. He felt sad that Nick didn't respond proudly; the man just stayed quiet, rolling his eyes at Francis.

But he knew Nick, and being Ellis to begin with, he cheered up quickly.

"Hey guys..." Rochelle said tiredly, seeing Ellis and Nick first, then the baby. "Oh, thank goodness." She breathed out in a whisper. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course!" Ellis said quickly, biting down on his lip when he heard the baby start to whine.

"Ellis." Nick sighed, picking her up and going to hand her to Rochelle. "Are you okay?" He asked, "You were unconscious for a while, had us worried."

"I'm fine." Rochelle said, "Guess I just haven't slept like that in days. But I feel better now." She smiled softly, "Hey there baby." She cooed, rocking her gently until she stopped fussing.

"That was amazing." Ellis gasped, "Oh, Coach said she might be hungry."

"Ah, well then." Rochelle blushed, "Do you boys mind leaving the room?"

Nick chuckled, "Yea. Come on Ellis."

"Why?" Ellis pouted, following after Nick, "I missed birth and now I have to miss this too?"

"You got to see the nurses feed her with a bottle. Trust me: You do not want to watch Rochelle feed her." Nick said, "...Maybe."

"Nick." Rochelle huffed softly.

"Fine, fine!" Nick laughed, leaving the room, Ellis trailing behind him.

Rochelle smiled, but when she saw Francis she frowned, "And what are you still doing here?"

"Calm down, I'm not a pervert. I'm leaving too, but you need to apologize to me for this." Francis pointed to his arm. If he wasn't so stubborn, he would have almost forgotten what he was still doing here in the first place.

"Oh, that." Rochelle blushed, "Yea, sorry about that. But if you were having a baby you'd understand."

Francis nodded, now standing, "Good thing I can't get pregnant, because that's just... Weird."

"Yea..." Rochelle said awkwardly. "Anything else I'm forgetting?"

Francis shrugged, "Nah." He coughed into his fist, "Guess I can go now."

"Guess so." Rochelle looked down, touching the baby's nose and smiling, "You're so cute."

"Thanks." Francis hadn't been looking, so he felt that that was directed towards him. He probably should have listened to the sound of her voice. For some reason, everyone always changed there voice to a higher pitch when talking to anything small; babies, pets... "I guess."

Rochelle laughed softly, "Francis, I wasn't talking to you."

"Well... Make that clear, because we're the only people in this room who can have a conversation." Francis turned a light red, "So... Yea." He was at a loss for words, so he just left the room as fast as possible. Rochelle just laughed softly as she watched him leave, "You are cute too..."


	34. Savannah

(Sorry this took so long! I just hated the way I wrote this the first time so I finally got to re-write it. And like it better. Hopefully you all do too!)

Chapter Thirty-Four

He could recall the story as if it were yesterday, the four of them armed with only handguns or melee weapons. "I didn't really see how bad it was; I'm young and naive you know? So to me it was all just one big game." Ellis said, a large grin threatening to show itself. The zombie apocalypse was no smiling matter.

"Ellis, sweetheart." Rochelle looked at him nervously, "That's not a good story to tell to a five-month-old." She had been listening, making sure he didn't take it too far. She hated what had happened, but the memories of everything they had gone through really made her feel thankful. She had a wonderful loving family around her, and they kept her safe and strong.

"All the thing can do is eat, drool, and shit. I highly doubt she'll start killing things just from a story." Francis said, leaning back into the lazy boy.

Rochelle frowned at him. She had told him it was possible for this child to be born into something not human; why was he saying something like that? She huffed, turning on her heels to leave, "Take good care of her Ellis, okay? Don't let her near the vest freak."

Ellis bit his lip, hiding a smile, "Heh...Vest freak."

"Why does she always bash the vest?" Francis frowned, feeling the material. He missed the old one, but most of his belongings were taken when he was saved. He didn't even think it was allowed to ask for them to be returned, not until he asked Ellis about his hat.

Ellis knew too well the answer to that question, but he wasn't about to spill anything. Francis had to work for it if he wanted to find out. "Papa Nick is almost home, and then we can go read to you." He spoke softly, brushing the child's cheek gently with the back of his hand.

Francis stood up, grumbling a few curse words, asking himself why he was still here. Did everyone think the baby was just going to start spouting out words if they kept talking to her? It was annoying, if anything. "I'm going to find Rochelle, but if she says one more bad thing about me and my vest..." He wagged his finger in a warning manner. Of course, he didn't actually know what to say next. What could he do? "I'll make fun of her stupid earrings." However, he took that threat back in his head, secretly wanting to feel the cold metal against his hand as he caressed her face, running his fingers through her hair... He had to stop himself. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to face her.

"Now," He coughed into his fist, "If you'll excuse me."

"Good luck." Ellis said quietly. He couldn't wait for Nick to return, already having planned out their day. He was determined on what they were going to do, and wouldn't give in to another excuse from Nick.

He looked down, wanting to just squeeze the little girl, but he knew better. Besides, it had taken Rochelle almost four months to leave her alone with him. She knew he would be like a loving father, but she didn't trust that he would know what to do if the baby started to cry. Rochelle let him and Nick watch over her together, but he was never alone. And now here he was, for once enjoying the silence, only the sound of her breathing in his ears.

"Hear that, Savannah?" He asked in a low, hushed voice, "That's the sound of my heart, and it's only ever beated like that for two other people." He felt a sudden sadness, but he still smiled, afraid that if he were to frown it would rub off on her.

It had taken them a while to get used to one another, and then to decide what it was they had to do, and only together were they able to escape, a fondness growing between the four of them. And that's why he felt her name was perfect; it was a sign of all of their hard work, proof that out of so many others, they had been the ones to survive and work together as a team.

Making it this far, their team growing closer and stronger... Savannah symbolized the start of their friendship, as well as the start of their new family.


End file.
